Demi lune
by the-misery
Summary: On prend les mêmes, et on recommence si j'ose dire. Edward et Bella ne se connaissent pas encore,ils ont une vie déjà bien remplie. Il s'agira de les faire tomber amoureux. Mais cet amour aura un goût de déjà vu pour eux...Désolée pour le super résumé.
1. Croissant de lune

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Croissant de lune**

* * *

"_Here them all singing -"_

Ma tête battait la mesure de droite à gauche, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, le stylo en main, parcourant à toute vitesse le papier.

- Bella ! Ca fait une heure que je t'appelle !

Je levais la tête et rencontrais les yeux noisettes d'un quadragénaire, les poings sur les hanches, les cheveux grisonnants. Je coupai le son de mon engin et enlevai les écouteurs tout en m'excusant :

- Désolée papa, je ne t'ai pas entendu...

Il secoua la tête et regarda le stylo que je tenais toujours à la main, dans les starting-blocks.

- Même le dimanche, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'écrire...

Je fis la moue. Il savait pertinemment que je ne faisais absolument pas mes devoirs.

- Pas ma faute. Ca pullule là-dedans, dis-je en pointant ma tempe du doigt.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser ce flux d'imagination, ma fille, bien que je serais très fier si un jour le fruit de cette imagination débordante est publié !

- Tu vois, tu râles mais tu es secrètement content que cette imagination soit en pleine forme ! dis-je en riant.

Il sourit et j'allais remettre mes écouteurs lorsqu'il continua, soudain beaucoup moins joyeux.

- Heu, Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Tu te souviens des Cullen ? me demanda-t-il inocemment.

Je plissais les yeux, essayant de fouiller dans mes souvenirs.

- La dernière fois que je les ai rencontrés, je devais être à l'hôpital, si je ne me trompe pas, répondis-je.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, pas le moins du monde surpris.

- Je me souviens de mes nombreuses visites à l'hôpital et d'avoir eu Mr. Cullen en tant que médecin... Pourquoi ?

- C'est un assez bon ami à moi depuis peu et il organise une réception pour marier son fils, dit-il.

Je craignais le pire. Les mots "ami" et "réception" dans la même phrase ne laissaient présager qu'une chose...

- Et nous sommes invités.

Et voilà...

- Mais enfin papa, je ne les connais pas personnellement... Je cotoie leurs enfants au lycée, mais je ne leur ai jamais parlé, je ne sais même pas si j'ai vu toute la famille... Tu es sûr que ma venue est nécessaire ?

- Je dirais même indispensable. Carlisle m'a bien chargé de t'inviter pour qu'ils te voient en pleine forme et en bon état pour une fois !

Mon père haussa les sourcils, en attente d'une réponse de ma part. Je savais que la partie était déjà perdue. La vie pouvait se révéler très injuste par moments...

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas bénéficier d'une dérogation cette fois ? demandai-je avec des yeux que je voulais suppliants.

Charlie secoua négativement la tête, un sourire triomphant au coin de la bouche. Je soupirai.

- C'est quand cette réception ?

- La semaine prochaine.

Je fis un arrêt sur image et le regardai avec des yeux ronds.

- Dimanche prochain ? T'es au courant que je serai sensée réviser en vue d'un test de maths lundi prochain ? Oh papa, je pourrai pas plutôt rester à la maison ?

- Bien essayé ma fille, mais telle que je te connais, s'il y avait un quelconque test de prévu, tu plancherais déjà dessus plutôt que d'écrire tes fictions.

Zut. Pourquoi mon père me connaissait-il si bien ? Quelle piètre actrice je faisais...

- Et si j'avais inventé une sortie à Seattle avec Mike ?

- Ca aurait été encore plus incroyable ! répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ? C'est mon copain et il lui arrive de m'emmener quelque part pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ! protestai-je.

Pas de doute, le regard que me lança Charlie était le regard d'un père qui n'apprécie pas que sa fille sorte avec un garçon.

* * *

- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Jasper toisa son reflet. Il rectifia le noeud de sa cravate et se tourna à demi.

- Comme un pantin, répondit-il en souriant à son frère aux cheveux cuivrés.

- Allons, si tu raisonnes comme ça, alors tous les hommes fiancés sont des pantins, répliqua-t-il gentiment.

Jasper se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Il plissa le nez.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne peux pas y aller en jean et chemise ?

Edward rit doucement. Il tapota l'épaule de son frère d'un air compatissant.

- Pour un mariage, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Surtout si c'est toi le futur marié.

- Je suis sûr qu'Alice ne serait pas gênée si on se marie en jean, protesta Jasper.

- Pense à tous les humains qui auront leurs yeux rivés sur toi !

Jasper lança un regard meurtrier à Edward.

- Tu sais que t'es très doué niveau remontage de moral ? dit-il avec un sourire narquois. Je rirai autant lorsque tu seras à ma place...

- Désolé vieux, je ne pense pas que ça arrive un jour.

- Aucune n'a pour l'instant trouvé grâce à tes yeux, j'avais oublié... dit Jasper en jouant le mélodramatique.

Jasper lança un dernier coup d'oeil à son reflet et, avec une grimace, s'enferma dans la cabine d'essayage pour revêtir en quatrième vitesse son habituel jean et son tee-shirt.

La vendeuse s'avança vers Edward et lui demanda :

- Est-il satisfait ?

- Il a l'air même s'il ne le montre pas... répondit-il nonchalament.

- C'est ça, continue de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! protesta Jasper en sortant.

La vendeuse sourit, et reporta son attention sur Edward. Elle venait visiblement de se remaquiller en douce avant de l'aborder, et elle avait réarangé son chignon.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Tracy... dit-elle en tendant la main.

Jasper s'empara du bras d'Edward en s'excusant auprès de la pauvre vendeuse.

- Ah désolé, mon frère ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup au sexe opposé, comprenez-le, il est tellement beau ! D'ailleurs ça fait des lustres que j'essaye de lui présenter des filles, mais à chaque fois il n'est pas satisfait, alors que voulez-vous ? C'est dommage, un si beau garçon... Mais c'est la vie. Et puis je pense qu'il est un peu trop jeune pour vous. Bon je vais peut-être vous le prendre finalement ce déguisement, débita Jasper d'une traite ou presque.

La vendeuse resta plantée, choquée. Elle rougit violemment.

- Costume, finit-elle par articuler en évitant le regard de pitié d'Edward.

- Pardon ? demanda Jasper.

- Vous allez acheter ce costume, rectifia professionnellement la vendeuse.

Edward acquiesça.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Jasper soupira de nouveau en contemplant l'étiquette comportant le prix du costume.

- Si je n'étais pas tombé fou amoureux d'Alice, crois-moi si je te dis que je me serais épargné tout ça...

- Finalement je ne suis pas tant à plaindre que ça ?

- Bah, le souci c'est que tu les rends toutes folles, mais qu'aucune n'a la faculté de te rendre fou. C'est assez problèmatique...

- Le mariage appartient à une autre culture selon moi. Et je ne veux pas sortir avec une fille pour rien, j'attends de tomber sur celle qui m'est destinée, sinon à quoi ça sert de faire des efforts ? expliqua Edward.

- Tu finiras moine. Et encore, je crois que tu rendrais les soeurs dingues !

- Moine ? C'est toujours mieux que de finir pantin !

Edward bondit juste à temps pour éviter un coup de sac.

_

* * *

_

_Voilà ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit hier aux alentours de minuit, une bonne heure pour le développement de l'imagination... Hate de savoir ce que vous en pensez, sachant que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire comme trame avec ça comme premier chapitre... J'avais imaginé que les Cullen n'étaient pas encore vampires, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit marrant... A voir._


	2. Premier quartier

_Sortie de Hésitation : le 7 novembre... Et dire que je m'étais précipitée à la Part-Dieu le 2 exprès... Imaginez ma déception devant les rayons de la F...nac (sans citer de marque)..._

_Merci pour tous ces reviews ! Je crois que j'en ai jamais eu autant pour un seul (et premier) chapitre ! Et dire que j'ai failli ne pas le poster... Et puis avec beaucoup de compliments ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir, mais en même temps j'ai peur que la suite ne soit pas à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez... M'enfin on verra bien._

_Réponses au reviews (je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de vous répondre à chaque fois, mais c'est plus pratique quand quelqu'un pose une question alors...)_

mini-goth _: Oui je suis sadique ! J'avais la curiosité de voir vos réactions si je fais sortir Bella avec Mike au début... Et c'est vrai que c'est mieux si les Cullen sont déjà vampires. Et oui trop la mort d'attendre juesqu'au 7. Grrrr._

al _: Mouahaha, en fait, tu auras la surprise de l'habit de Bella au machin pré-mariage dans ce chapitre ou le prochain, en tout cas bientôt, quant à ce qu'elle va mettre pour le mariage... Ah ça faut que je décide, mais je prévois quelque chose de sublime naturellement..._

puky_ : J'espère que la suite est à la hauteur... Quant à la réaction d'Edward, suspens, suspens... xD_

Phanis _: Oui c'est vrai, j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre Emmett à la place de Jasper, mais je me suis dit que je ferais mieux de retarder les foudres de Rosalie sur Bella... Ca serait inhumain de la présenter à Bella le jour de son mariage... Et, effectivement, le début ressemble à ma posture le dimanche ! Et c'était la posture que j'avais adoptée en écrivant Demi Lune ! Très perspicace !_

lorane_ : Merciiii !! Que de compliments ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas..._

laurie_ : Oui c'est vrai, je voulais un peu de changement, mais j'avais un peu d'appréhension... La rencontre dans Fascination reste quand même LA rencontre, et j'avais peur que ça fasse trop nul à côté... Et juste une petite rectification, Bella et Edward ne se sont jamais vus xD_

amira_ : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, je suis d'accord, minuit est l'heure propice à l'écriture ! Ca sent l'expérience, je me trompe ? _

SoSo_ : Ton sort a eu de l'effet ! J'ai effectivement quelques idées comme ça, qu'il va falloir que j'organise et que je travaille un peu ! Si tu pouvais recommencer ! xD_

XxjustineblainxX _: Qu'une chose à dire : merci !!_

Ayalyne_ : Héhé, ces compliments me touchent, moi qui avait justement peur de mal refaire ce début... Merci bicoup !_

kiwoui_ : T'inquiète, un couple indosociable, Edward et Bella ! Merci beaucoup pour cette insistance xD_

luna_ : Tiens, un pseudo qui me rappelle quelqu'un xD. T'en fais pas, tu sauras tout, sauf la transformation des Cullen... La majorité désire que les Cullen soient déjà vampires... Mais pourquoi pas celle de Bella ? Je sais pas encore... Merci !_

Diddye_ : Lol, je vois qu'il y a des Fascination Addict ici ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je lâcherai pas cette fic, sauf si elle finit par ne plus vous plaire..._

EetB_ : Merciii pour ce superbe prix ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Et merci pour tous ces bravos ! Je ne pense pas être la volontaire pour 'tâter le terrain' des Cullen humains... Peut-être dans une autre fic, mais vous êtes plus nombreux à vouloir des vampires !_

_Je remercie également ceux qui lisent mais qui ne postent pas de reviews._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Premier quartier**

* * *

- Salut princesse !

Je me détournais de ma Chevrolet pour voir un Mike amoureux foncer sur moi.

- Salut, dis-je à mon tour.

Il m'embrassa brièvement et nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée, quittant le parking. Il faisait froid ce jour-là. Un vent glacé me forçait à plisser les yeux, et mon coupe-vent n'était pas assez épais pour empêcher mon corps de frissonner. D'ordinaire pas très bavarde, je gardais le silence et Mike s'inquièta.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Je n'avais jamais été douée pour cacher mes sentiments. Renée disait souvent que j'étais un livre ouvert, transparente comme du verre. Je n'étais visiblement pas illisible aux yeux de Mike.

- Oh rien, je pense juste à mon futur dimanche fichu.

- Un dimanche fichu ?

Je le regardai en souriant tristement. Ses yeux interrogateurs portaient assez d'intérêt pour m'encourager à vider mon sac.

- Charlie m'a dit qu'on était invités par Carlisle Cullen à une récpetion... Tu sais, Jasper sort avec Alice et ils sont fiancés. C'est une sorte de dîner pré-mariage, expliquai-je.

- Et tu ne veux pas y aller ?

La surprise était audible dans sa voix. Je soupirai. Les raisons étaient-elles si peu évidentes ?

- Non !

- Pourant... Une soirée chez les Cullen... Ca ne se refuse pas ! Ils sont tous parfaits dans cette famille ! Les amis doivent être tirés sur le volet, estime-toi heureuse d'être invitée ! dit-il avec une moue sarcastique.

- Mouais... Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir. Je n'ai jamais parlé aux Cullen... Je ne les croise d'ailleurs que rarement et je n'ai qu'une camionette à plateau de la fin des années 50 comparé à leur massive Volvo rutilante !

Mike m'embrassa le sommet du crâne pour me consoler, mais j'avais trop de rancoeur pour apprécier sa compagnie. C'était un chouette gars, mais j'avais parfois besoin de solitude. J'espèrai qu'il finirait par le comprendre.

La cloche me sauva et Mike m'accompagna à ma salle. J'avais quelques heures pour ruminer mon triste sort jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, où je devrais supporter l'inévitable conversation sur cette magnifique soirée avec la bande.

Je m'assis à côté de Jessica au cours d'anglais et, grâce au ciel, elle ne me posa aucune question concernant mon mutisme et mon air résigné, une première ! Elle avait dû avoir une dispute avec Eric ou Tyler. Elle ne me dérangea pas plus lorsque je plongeai dans mes pensées, oubliant totalement le cours qui se déroulait sur une autre planète que la mienne.

- Mademoiselle Swan, pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?

Le prof me tira de mon mur de pensées. Je le regardai sans réagir. Heureusement pour moi, Jessica vint à ma rescousse. Elle eut une soudaine qunite de toux, et je discernai la réponse au milieu de cette toux fictive.

- Heu... La rencontre ? proposai-je, espèrant avoir bien entendu.

- Bien, mais vous devriez témoigner un peu plus d'attention à mon cours. Le jour du bac, vous n'aurez pas mademoiselle Stanley qui toussera à côté de vous pour vous souffler la réponse. Bien, comme je le disais, le moment le plus important des Contes est la...

Je n'avais plus qu'à me la boucler et écouter le cours, non sans avoir remercié Jess du coin de l'oeil.

* * *

- Salut Edward !

Edward se détourna de sa Volvo et vit Jenny, une lycéenne blonde aux yeux bleus, survoltée, foncer sur lui.

- Salut, répondit-il distraitement.

Jenny fit une bise maladroite à Edward et tous deux s'éloignèrent du parking en direction du lycée.

Edward, perdu dans ses pensées, n'engagea pas la conversation, et la Jenny inconnue au bataillon des lecteurs (on en viendrait même à se demander pourquoi The-misery l'a créée, pour faire la potiche ? Sûrement...) s'inquièta.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Edward balaya la question d'un signe de la main. Jenny ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et continua sur un sujet qui ne plut pas du tout au bel Apollon.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Jasper et Alice se marient !

- Ah ? Pourtant ils sont ensemble depuis des lustres...

- Oui c'est vrai, je les ai toujours connus amoureux, mais quand même, ils sont si jeunes !

- Penses-tu... répondit Edward avec un sourire énigmatique que Jenny ne comprit pas.

- Enfin bon. Le mariage est bien le mois prochain n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Edward en regardant ailleurs.

Ils approchaient maintenant des premiers bâtiments du lycée, et Edward se dirigea vers sa salle, suivie de près par la belle blonde.

- Et tu... as une cavalière ? Quelqu'un avec qui y aller ?

- Pas besoin !

Jenny laissa tomber ses tentatives, persuadée que c'était inutile, et elle avait raison...

La cloche sauva Edward, qui se précipita de sa démarche gracieuse en cours sans accompagner Jenny à sa salle, sans même répondre à son aimable 'à tout à l'heure'.

Il s'effondra sur sa chaise et prit la tête dans ses mains. Jasper avait, la veille, suscité son inquiètude. Le fait qu'il ne se marierait jamais, qu'aucune fille ne trouverait grâce à ses yeux... Mais pourquoi étaient-elles si surfaites et superficielles ? Toujours dans la comédie de la séduction et jamais dans la sincérité. Existait-il seulement une fille faite pour lui en ce monde ? Il en doutait sérieusement.

- Mr Cullen... Auriez-vous l'obligeance de répondre à ma question ?

Edward leva doucement les yeux vers son prof.

Mike Newton, son voisin, eut une violente crise d'éternuments et Edward intercepta la réponse bien camouflée.

- Le coup de foudre, monsieur, dit-il sans la moindre hésitation.

- Bien, mais vous pouvez remercier les éternuments faints de Mr Newton. Mr Cullen, vous m'avez pour le moment laissé une très bonne impression sur votre compte, ce n'est pas le moment de la gâcher... Bien, comme nous l'a si bien dit Mr Cullen à l'instant, les phéromones déclenchent le...

Il ne lui restait qu'à se concentrer sur le prof et laisser de côté ses ruminations, non sans avoir remericé Newton de coin de l'oeil, à contre-coeur.

* * *

Mes heures de répit passèrent trop longtemps à mon goût, et je fus forcée de me rendre à la caféréria. Après avoir peu garni mon plateau de vivres, je m'affallai sur la chaise à côté de Mike.

- Alors, vous avez prévu quelque chose ce week end ? demanda Jess avec enthousiasme. Son mutisme de tout à l'heure était, comme toujours, passager, et sa langue était de nouveau en pleine forme.

- Pas grand chose, répondit Angela.

Mike me jeta un coup d'oeil et murmura :

- On devrait mettre en place une mission-sauvetage...

Jess haussa ses sourcils épilés et demanda pour quelle raison.

- Bella est invitée chez les Cullen, lâcha Mike Le Traître.

Je lui octroyai un regard noir. J'aurais aimé être la seule à décider si je dévoilais ou pas les détails de ma passionnante vie. Jessica s'emballa plus vite que prévu à cette annonce.

- C'est pas vrai...

- Tu veux y aller à ma place ? demandai-je, narquoise.

Elle était sur le point de répondre par l'affirmative lorsque la raison la ramena à la réalité. Elle soupira.

- C'est eux qui t'ont invitée ?

Une pointe de jalousie perçait sa voix comme une passoire. Mon moral descendit encore plus bas que terre.

- Non, Carlisle le docteur, nous as invités, mon père et moi.

- J'aurais bien aimé le voir ! dit Jess.

- Voir qui ? demanda Angela.

- Edward Cullen ! répondit Jess comme si c'était une évidence.

- Ils en ont encore un ? demanda Angela.

Je fus rassurée, je n'étais pas la seule à ne pas le connaître.

- Un quoi ?

- Un enfant ! Ils ont déjà Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice !

- Edward est sans aucun doute le plus beau de tous... Dommage qu'ils soient si coupés des autres lycéens, dit Jess avec tristesse.

- Il est à côté de moi en sciences nat, dit Mike, ce qui lui attira un regard jaloux de la part de Jess.

- Toutes les filles sont folles de lui, continua Mike en désignant Jess comme exemple. Mais il n'en choisit aucune. Ils sont assez bizarres dans cette famille... Ils ne se fondent pas dans la masse... Ne parlent à personne, à part entre eux, ne mangent pas...

- Il est prétentieux ? Genre, les filles ne sont pas assez bien pour lui... dis-je. Ou peut-être qu'il est gay.

Jess me lança un regard courroucé. Je baissai la tête. Je parlais sans avoir, c'est vrai... Mais généralement les garçons qui repoussent sans cesse les filles au ciné ont un sérieux problème d'égo. Je regardais peut-être trop la télé... Et lisais trop de romans...

- Bon revenons-en au week-end, dit Angela pour me sauver.

La jeune fille changea immédiatement d'humeur et son excitation reprit de plus belle.

- Je voulais qu'on aille à La Push si ça vous tente.

- Oui, bonne idée.

Je grinçai des dents. J'aurais préféré les accompagner plutôt qu'aller à un dîner sans importance. Mike remarqua ma déception, il me prit la main et me dit :

- T'en fais pas, on y retourne bientôt avec tout le monde, tu pourras nous accompagner.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et je lui souris. Mike était adorable et s'occupait bien de moi, je n'avais pas à me plaindre. J'avais mis longtemps avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui. Il était un bon ami et ses déclarations me gênaient beaucoup. Mais il apprit la patience à mes côtés et elle paya. Notre premier baiser avait eu lieu deux semaines auparavant.

En relevant les yeux, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir des sentiments pour Mike. Jess baissa son regard pour éviter le mien, la mâchoire serrée.

* * *

- Qui ça ?

- Isabella Swan, la fille du Chef Swan !

- Celle qui sort avec Mike Newton.

- Newton a une copine ?

- Edward, t'es agaçant à la fin ! Elle est dans notre lycée !

- M'enfin, tu crois tout de même pas que je connais tout le lycée ?

Alice leva les bras au ciel et renonça à argumenter contre la remarque de son frère. Jasper la prit par l'épaule et sourit.

- Carlisle l'a invitée, reprit Alice.

- Ca je sais, tu me l'as dit au moins cinq fois aujourd'hui, répliqua Edward.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu me demandes qui c'est ?! demanda-t-elle, catastrophée.

- Je viens juste de me rendre compte que je ne connais aucune Isabella... Au fait, pourquoi Carlisle l'invite ? Vous la connaissez ?

- De vue, répondit Jasper.

- Mais nous la connaîtrons vite, dit Alice avec un sourire mystérieux.

- Si elle ne connaît personne, elle risque de s'ennuyer... objecta Edward.

- On va s'occuper d'elle, assura Alice.

Edward grommela.

- On ferait bien d'inviter Jenny aussi, dit Jasper avec un sourire ironique.

- Ah ça, pas question !

- On va te mettre dans un couvent, vraiment Edward...

- Si ça ne vous fait rien, j'entends mener ma vie amoureuse comme je veux ! répliqua Edward.

- Si on réfléchit bien, tu es le seul célibataire de la famille... Rose est avec Emmett, je suis avec Alice...

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Ca tourne à l'idée fixe de me trouver quelqu'un !

Edward, furieux, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison familiale, et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Alice regarda Jasper, gênée.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait arrêter avec ce sujet ?

- Un petit moment en tout cas. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne parte rapidement à la chasse si nous l'énervons trop, quitte à rater le dîner... Et nous devons éviter ça, répondit Jasper.

Alice soupira.

- Et tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- Pour sûr ! Tu te fais confiance ?

- Tu sais bien que mes prévisions sont fluctuantes et variables. Même son humeur peut changer beaucoup de choses.

- Alors essayons de ne pas l'énerver. Mais moi j'ai confiance et je suis sûr que ça va marcher, assura Jasper.

- J'espère, sinon j'ai peur qu'il finisse malheureux...

Jasper embrassa Alice pour la rassurer. Oui, lui aussi craignait le désespoir de son frère dans le cas où la vision d'Alice se révèlerait fausse.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai regroupé deux chapitres en un seul, car la première partie n'est pas très intéressante... Hate de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur..._


	3. Lune gibbeuse

_Ayèèèè Hésitation sorti ! Trop heureuse ! Mais je ne peux pas le lire avant ce week-end grrrrr. J'espère que ceux qui se sont précipités dessus sont pour le moment comblés... Paraît-il qu'il est à la hauteur des deux précédents... Je vais faire l'impasse sur Diderot et Platon pour foncer dessus xD._

_Réponses aux reviews :_

kiwoui_ : Lectrice inconditionnelle bonsoir ! xD. Et oui, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, et je suis la reine du sens caché et des sous-entendus ! T'inquiète, Bella est malheureuse dans son couple, je ne dévoiles rien de la suite mais j'imagine que c'est assez prévisible... Merci en tout cas pour ta fidélité ! (non ce n'est pas une pub pour La Redoute...)_

Phanis _: Et oui, je vous ai aidés à patienter, mais qu'adviendra-t-il maintenant qu'Hésitation est sorti ? Snif... Enfin non pas snif, mais tu m'as comprise xD. Oui tout le monde désire en foutre une à Mike lorsqu'il embrasse Bella. T'inquiète, il embrasse moins bien qu'Edward ;-). Quant à la critique de Bella (mon dieu, un Edward gay) j'ai fait surtout ça pour m'amuser, sachant très bien que ce n'est pas franchement dans sa psychologie de penser des choses pareilles xD C'était pour tester vos réactions, mais peu d'entre vous ont tilté... En tout cas, merci !_

SoSo_ : Oui le choc ! Mike et Bella ensemble, qui aurait pu imaginer ?... (à part moi bien sur, esprit tordu que je suis mouhaha). Tantantan, vision d'Alice... Bon ça j'imagine que vous avez tous deviné ! En tout cas merci !_

Uial_ : Héhé merci de ta lecture !! M'a fait super plaisir de voir de nouveaux pseudo à vrai dire xD. Alors, les réponses à tes questions :_

_1. Edward, grand lecteur de pensées, était tellement abasourdi de s'être fait "chopé" en train de rêver que ça lui a coupé le sifflet et... il n'a pas eu le réflexe de vérifier dans les pensées du prof xD Faut bien lui donner un tit côté humain que même... _

_2. Jenny n'a pas un parfum génial, génial... D'où, une bise ne lui pose aucun problème xD. Puis ça me choque pas d'imaginer Edward faire la bise à une humaine... Mais maintenant que tu me le dis c'est vrai que c'est pas super crédible..._

_Et t'en fais pas, le bal arrive ! Pour le moment ce n'est que le dîner... En tout cas merciii_

Elisabeth _: Merci merci ! Tu ne vas pas être déçue (enfin j'espère) car ça se passe dans ce chapitre !_

mini-goth_ : Ouai c'est vrai, c'est diabolique ! Et Edward n'a tout simplement pas pensé à lire les pensées du prof xD. Normal que le premier chapitre t'ai fait poser des questions sur l'état vampirique ou humain des Cullen, car justement j'avais pas encore décidé ! xD Mais merci de me dire ce qui ne va pas, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse ! Merci de m'aider si je dérape lol xD. Merciii beaucoup !_

lorane _: LA RENCONTRE ! Lol, elle arrive, elle arrive. En tout cas merci beaucoup !_

fascination 120_ : Merci !_

Ayalyne _: Spécialiste des fins mystérieuses, sinon où serait le suspens ? Lol, en plus les auteurs nous plongent régulièrement dans le suspens et c'est frustrant ! A mon tour de me venger ! (bon OK c'est pas très simpa de ma part de me venger sur vous qui êtes dans le même cas que moi, bon je sors). En tout cas merci pour les compliments !_

puky _: T'en fais pas, elle sera magnifique ! C'est prévu et je cherche toujours la robe idéale. Pour ménager le suspens, je lui fait pas porter de robe trop chic pour ce dîner pré-mariage... Et le mariage arrive bientôt ! Merci !_

EetB_ : Merci encore pour cette tonne de bravos et de compliments ! Ca m'a super touchée je dois admettre ! Je ne savais pas que mon écriture était aussi bien que ça, pareil pour mon histoire ! En tout cas merciiii énormément !_

XxjustineblainxX_ : Oui c'était fait exprès ce petit passage semblable ! Merci xD !_

Theriel _: Héhé le fait qu'Edward soit peut-être gay te fait rire ? C'était pour voir vos réactions ! Et Alice et Jasper se marient pour la trentième fois environ... J'ai pas encore décidé du nombre exact, mais je vous le ferai savoir en temps voulu ! Merciii !_

Diddye_ : Héhé merciii pour les compliments ! Et l'idée vient de mon imagination qui pourtant n'est pas réputée pour être excellente..._

_Et moi quo pensais que c'était une idée-bateau qui n'intéresserait personne..._

laurie_ : Merciiii, lectrice fidèle ! Ca fait plaisir !!_

samy_ : C'est pour bientôt xD._

_Encore merci pour cette vague de reviews ! Surtout ne changez rien et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez ! Je vous promets de ne pas vous mordre (encore que... xD). Je salue au passage les lecteurs qui ne postent pas de reviews._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Lune gibbeuse**

* * *

- Bella ? Tu es prête ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive...

- Il t'en faut du temps pour t'habiller !

- Et quoi ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut mettre pour un dîner pré-mariage !

Je descendai les escaliers en vitesse pour rejoindre Charlie dans l'entrée. J'avais toujours eu horreur de m'habiller autrement qu'avec un jean et un tee-shirt.

- Bella tu es... très jolie.

Je regardai mon accoutrement pour vérifier que Charlie avait une bonne vision. J'avais revêtu une jupe à volants noire et blanche qui m'arrivait à mi-mollets, des bas opaques noirs, une chemise blanche habillée, un manteau de laine noir et des ballerines noires empruntées à Jess. Selon elle, je ne "pouvais décemment pas me pointer en baskets à une soirée chez les Cullen". J'avais en plus fait l'effort de rassembler mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et m'étais un tantinet maquillée, fait totalement inhabituel.

Je n'étais pas jolie, j'étais une fille normale et banale, avec de beaux vêtements qui n'étaient même pas en ma possession. Pas la peine, donc, d'en faire tout un plat. Je souris néanmoins au compliment de mon père, pour ne pas me montrer trop défaitiste. Je remarquai au passage qu'il avait choisi une tenue habillée, probablement le seul costume qu'il possédait, et je ne manquais pas de le complimenter à mon tour.

Charlie m'ouvrit la porte de sa voiture de patrouille. J'avais lourdement insisté pour qu'on se rende chez les Cullen avec ma Chevrolet, mais il l'avait jugée trop bruyante pour une soirée aussi sophistiquée. Il fallait éviter une arrivée en fanfare, sachant que nous étions de nouveaux amis de la famille.

Je m'assis donc à contre-coeur sur le siège passager, et Charlie conduisit sur la longue ligne droite qui séparait Forks des habitations plus à l'écart. Le soleil était en train de se coucher derrière d'épais nuages annonciateurs de mauvais temps - comment pouvait-il en être autrement ici ? - et le ciel était couleur orangée, un bien beau spectacle je devais l'admettre. Charlie tourna brusquement le volant à droite et emprunta un chemin de terre, assez long, qui serpentait entre la végétation dense et verte.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant la jolie maison blanche à trois étages, que je n'avais jamais vue. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant la façade, toutes coupées ou cabriolet très en vogue, qui fit penser que la réception concernait de nombreux milliardaires. Le perron était allumé, et quelques personnes fumaient près des marches, discutant à leur aise, en smoking et cravate.

Charlie se gara à côté d'une énorme Jeep noire avec des roues qui devaient m'arriver au niveau de la poitrine, sinon plus. Le sentiment de malaise qui m'avait saisi toute la journée me reprit encore plus violemment devant cette différence de monde.

Comme si un serviteur avait annoncé notre arrivée, Carlisle en personne sortit de la maison et vint à notre rencontre. Bien que son visage m'était familier, je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque je constatai sa beauté angélique et sa redoutable jeunesse. Son costume et sa cravate le rendaient encore plus beau, si c'était possible.

- Ravi que vous soyez venus, dit-il avec un sourire irrésistible. Bella, tu es tout simplement splendide...

- Merci Mr. Cullen, dis-je en m'empourprant.

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carlisle. Vous devriez rentrer, il ne fait pas très chaud ce soir.

Nous suivimes donc le maître des lieux à l'intérieur, saluant au passage les quelques personnes fumant sur le perron, qui firent l'effort poli de ne pas nous dévisager.

L'intérieur était encore plus joli que l'extérieur. Visiblement, les cloisons séparant autrefois les pièces avaient été abattues, libérant un immense espace peuplé d'une centaine de personnes au moins. La façade côté sud n'était composée que d'une énorme vitre, donnant au lieu un aspect ouvert et très chaleureux. Quelques personnes contemplaient le coucher de soleil en sirotant un verre.

Alice fut la première à nous remarquer, ce qui n'échappa pas à son père. Alors qu'elle venait à ma rencontre avec sa démarche de danseuse, Carlisle emmena Charlie pour le présenter à quelques autres personnes.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue, Bella ! dit-elle avec un enthousiasme sincère, qui me remonta le moral.

- Merci, Alice. Tu es... magnifique !

Et c'était le cas. Elle portait une superbe robe-bustier noire arrivant aux genoux, des talons-aiguille noires et un châle transparent négligemment posé sur ses épaules. Sa tenue s'accordait très bien avec ses cheveux noirs et sa peau translucide. Elle me remercia et me complimenta à son tour.

- Alors, pas trop tendue pour le mariage ? demandai-je avec une sincère curiosité.

- Pas le moins du monde ! Je sais que ça va bien se passer, et puis dans le cas contraire, je pourrai toujours demander à Jasper qu'on le refasse un de ces jours... dit-elle avec espièglerie.

Alice me plaisait beaucoup, elle avait l'air ravie de pouvoir discuter avec moi, et sa bonne humeur remontait petit à petit mon moral.

- Si tu veux voir le futur marié, c'est là-bas que ça se passe, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le bar, situé sur l'extrême droite de la salle, vers le grand escalier.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle me prit par le bras et m'y emmena. Je devais ressembler à une ogresse à côté d'une telle déesse. Elle se planta devant Jasper avec un immense sourire.

- Salut Bella, me salua-t-il.

Il avait revêtu un superbe costume noir. J'avais eu raison de miser sur le noir et blanc. La plupart des convives étaient vêtus de noir. Très peu avaient des couleurs flashes. Si vous voulez mon avis, le noir est une valeur sure.

- Salut Jasper.

Il était enjoué, mais gardait une certaine prudence avec moi. Alice ne parut pas s'en inquiéter.

- Où est Edward ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il devrait être vers le piano, je l'ai chargé de jouer les pianistes pour nous ce soir, dit Jasper avec un clin d'oeil, ce qui provoqua le rire mélodieux d'Alice. Bizarrement, la présence de Jasper m'avait ôté tout malaise, et je m'étais rarement sentie aussi bien. C'est avec un coeur léger que j'accompagnais le lutin aux cheveux noirs vers l'extrême gauche de la salle, traversant un mur de convives.

Le piano à queue trônait sur une estrade, et je fus surprise de constater que le pianiste avait les cheveux roux. Je ne pouvais voir que son dos, mais la chemise noire laissait deviner une musculature parfaite.

Alice s'approcha avec moi, et je fermai les yeux pour écouter la musique. Pas de doute, le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés était l'arrière-arrière-arrière petit-fils de Mozart. Ses doigts frôlaient les touches à une vitesse ahurissante, compilant les notes pour former une mélodie magnifique et compliquée.

La présence d'Alice me força à ouvir les yeux, et le dénommé Edward se retourna doucement, arrêtant prématurément sa gracieuse composition.

* * *

_- Edward ?_

Je tressaillis à la mention de mon nom. Jasper me regardait avec des yeux intenses.

_- Ca va ?_ demanda-t-il par le biais de son esprit.

Je hochai affirmativement la tête. Nous étions tous en train de préparer la maison à recevoir les visiteurs, débarrassant l'immense table et les chaises pour faire un maximum de place dans la pièce.

_- J'ai une faveur à te demander..._

Ca s'annonçait assez mal. D'ordinaire, les faveurs de Jasper étaient assez bizarres, dans le genre "tu voudrais pas me laisser gagner au base-ball ?" ou encore "j'aimerais offrir ceci à Alice, ça t'ennuirais de vérifier si elle ne l'a pas vu dans l'une de ses visions ?" Je m'attendais donc au pire pour celle-ci.

_- Tu voudrais être le pianiste de la soirée ?_

- C'est une faveur très compliquée, tu le sais ça ? demandai-je à voix haute, histoire de briser ses tentatives muettes.

- Quelle faveur ? demanda Emmett, occupé à débarrasser le canapé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Jasper me lança un regard noir, mais ne se dérida pas pour autant.

- Etre le pianiste de la soirée... Bien sûr, pas à temps plein... Je ne pourrai jamais t'en demander autant, dit-il.

Alice, qui transportait la grosse télé, s'arrêta pour assister à ma réponse.

- Toi aussi ça t'intéresse ? lui demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules, vidant soigneusement son esprit pour éviter que je découvre le fond de sa pensée.

- Oh tu sais, si ça flatte trop ton égo, Jasper demandera à Rose... Elle ne joue pas mal non plus, hein Rose ?

Rosalie était en train de descendre les escaliers, portant la vaisselle qui servirait pour le bar, ainsi que les boissons.

- Jouer au piano ce soir ? Pourquoi pas... dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hey, non ! Finalement ça m'arrange d'être le pianiste, j'aurais un peu d'occupation comme ça, m'interposai-je.

Alice sourit, et Jasper retourna à sa décoration, satisfait.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent peu de temps après, de sorte que je dus commencer à m'activer. Carlisle les entendit arriver de loin, et il nous fit signe de nous tenir prêts.

C'est ainsi que débuta la soirée, entre les allées et venues de Carlisle qui invitait les convives à entrer, Rose qui faisait le service avec Alice, Jasper qui saluait les personnes présentes et qui répondait aux questions sur son mariage, et moi qui jouait du piano.

Je sentis _son_ odeur presque immédiatement. La meilleure odeur que j'avais jamais senti. Une odeur inconnue, qui me frappa. Je ne sus trop comment réagir, et dans un moment de faiblesse, une note m'échappa. Je lançai un regard rapide alentour, et croisai le regard interrogateur d'Alice. Je me détournai, la voyant se diriger vers deux nouveaux convives.

Je décidai de me contrôler, assez pour me permettre, si besoin, de quitter la salle sans faire de bruit, dans le cas où le danger serait trop grand. J'entamai une nouvelle mélodie, une de mes compositions qui m'aida, à grand-peine, à détendre mon esprit. Pour plus de sécurité, je bloquai ma respiration.

J'essayai de ne pas me focaliser sur ma soeur, mais son esprit était en contact direct avec l'humain qui était à l'origine de ce parfum fabuleux. Je pris sur moi, et continuai à jouer, persuadé d'être en mesure de me contrôler si elles ne s'approchaient pas de trop près.

Malheureusement pour moi, je sentis Alice venir vers moi, et le parfum s'offrit à mes narines avec plus d'intensité encore. Je ne pouvais plus jouer, mes mains s'étaient bloquées, seul mon odorat fonctionnait à merveille.

Je me retournai lentement, pour regarder celle qui était à l'origine de tant de désordre dans mon self-control.

* * *

J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je n'avais jamais vu pareil Dieu de toute ma courte vie, et manquai de trébucher sur mes propres ballerines lorsque cet Adonis emprisonna mon regard dans le sien.

A l'instar de ses cheveux cuivrés, son visage était le plus beau qu'il m'eut été donné de voir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était vraiment. J'hésitais entre une statue grecque et un Dieu vivant, un Zeus ayant pris forme humaine - dans la plus belle enveloppe corporelle qui soit. Ses yeux topazes étaient fluides comme un cours d'eau et ils enflammaient les miens. Il avait de grandes cernes qui traversaient sa peau blanche comme de la craie.

La scène qui suivit se passa en quelques secondes. Passé la surprise, son visage exprima une haine sans pareille, une souffrance que je ne parvenais pas à déterminer. Il se leva avec une grâce incomparable... et décampa sans même me saluer.

Trop gênée et abasourdie, je ne reconnectais les fils que quelques minutes plus tard. Alice m'observait, mi-amusée mi-inquiète.

- Salut les filles !

Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement. Emmett venait à notre rencontre, mais s'arrêta devant ma mine.

- Vous avez vu un vampire ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'esclaffant.

- Ah ah, très drôle, commenta Alice. Tu n'as pas vu où a filé Edward ?

- Ah, Edward a filé ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Je mis un terme à l'écoute de la conversation. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait... Je n'avais même pas rougi. Alors pourquoi était-il parti si précipitamment ? Il m'était aussi inconnu que je l'étais pour lui, alors cette haine soudaine ne pouvait pas avoir de rapport avec une action que j'aurais faite précédemment.

Je quittai leur compagnie sous leurs yeux ébahis, et partis chercher mon père. Mon malaise avait repris de plus belle, et il allait crescendo. Je détaillai les têtes qui s'offraient à moi sur mon chemin et, ne le trouvant nulle part, je sortis voir s'il n'était pas dehors.

L'air glacé me fit violemment frissoner, et je dus me frictionner pour me réchauffer un tant soit peu. J'inspectai le petit jardin ainsi que l'allée de graviers, mais je ne vis pas mon paternel. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer lorsqu'un bras encore plus gelé que l'air m'en empêcha, d'un geste furtif.

- Attends.

C'était Edward. Mais il avait l'air un peu moins haineux. Il était cependant encore plus agité, et il fronçait les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, s'excusa-t-il.

Il ôta la veste qu'il avait - je ne sais comment - eu le temps d'emporter avec lui, et me la tendit. Je la regardai un long moment avant d'accepter, hésitant entre l'envie de tourner les talons et celle de comprendre son comportement. La seconde solution l'emporta. Satanée curiosité...

Je remarquai, en enfilant sa veste, qu'il se tenait soigneusement à l'écart, fronçant le nez, bloquant sa respiration. Cette réaction me surprit encore plus. Comme d'habitude, ma gêne et ma surprise fit monter le sang à mes joues.

- Tu veux aller te promener ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard enflammé dans le mien, de sorte que je n'avais pas le coeur à refuser. Cependant, il m'avait vexée, et j'entendais bien le lui faire comprendre. A grand renfort de volonté, je détournais la tête, fuyant l'incandescence de ses yeux.

- T'es sûr ? Tu vas pas t'enfuir à grandes enjambées cette fois-ci ? demandai-je, acide. Il parut surpris. Ses magnifiques prunelles se détachèrent des miennes, et j'eus l'impression de retrouver mes capacités de réflexion.

Lentement, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Premier grand moment de la soirée. Première énigme de la soirée. Pourquoi cet Apollon avait-il des sentiments si opposés envers moi, une pauvre humaine qui ne lui avait absolument rien fait ?

- Au fait, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, dit-il simplement, sans même s'approcher.

- Bella Swan, répondis-je avec froideur. Il comprit instantanément qu'il n'était pas pardonné.

- Je suis... timide, expliqua-t-il avec l'espoir que je gobe cette excuse. J'ai des réactions surprenantes parfois... Ce n'était pas contre toi.

Je me détendis un peu. Visiblement, je n'étais pas si effrayante que ça, sinon il aurait mis un terme à notre conversation, et aurait déguerpi depuis longtemps. Chaque parcelle de son visage relfétait un mystère entier que je ne pouvais atteindre. Il avait gardé son masque de frustration, mais toute trace d'hostilité avait disparu.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Je compris qu'il attendait une réponse à l'invitation.

- Allons-y.

Nous nous dirigeâmes dans l'allée. Je ne savais pas vraiment où il comptait aller se promener dans un endroit pareil - une forêt pareille. Néanmoins, ma fascination et ma curiosité m'empêchaient de faire marche arrière, tant je voulais savoir ce qu'il avait contre moi.

- Alors, toi et ton père êtes invités au mariage ? demanda-t-il, un peu troublé.

- Oui, Charlie connaît assez bien ton père, répondis-je. Et toi, tu es heureux pour ta soeur ?

- Assez oui, dit-il avec un sourire tendre. Jasper et elle sont faits l'un pour l'autre, leur nouveau mariage ne me dérange absolument pas.

Je méditais cette réponse, cherchant un sens visiblement caché, sans succès.

* * *

Elle était là, sous mon emprise, sans défense. Je m'étais arrangé pour la forcer à maccompagner dans les bois, de sorte qu'elle se retrouve seule avec moi. Son parfum me frappait avec autant de force, et il m'était de plus en plus ardu de résister. Si je n'avais pas été entraîné depuis tant de temps à résister, j'aurais réduit en l'air tout ce que Carlisle avait construit.

Je l'avais entraînée pour céder à la tentation. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû. Je me sentais coupable à présent, et ma volonté était en train de l'emporter. Je bloquai une fois de plus ma respiration, et continuai la conversation, pour me distraire.

- Ca m'étonne que nous ne nous soyons pas rencontrés... Nous sommes pourtant dans le même lycée.

- Tu sais... Je suis arrivée à Forks il y a seulement quelques semaines... répondit-elle. Et puis, je n'ai pas l'impression que nous partageons beaucoup de cours... Pour ainsi dire aucun !

Je souris. Sa conversation me procurait un étrange bien, qui contrecarrait ma soif. Je bénis le ciel d'avoir été à la chasse dans la journée avec Alice, afin de me préparer à résister à l'appel de centaines d'humains ce soir. Si je n'avais pas été aussi nourri, Bella ne serait certainement plus de ce monde, pensée qui m'arracha malgré moi un petit frisson.

- Qu'y-a-til ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, je me sens encore honteux pour mon comportement.

Je m'arrêtai, elle aussi. Elle me regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs, pas le moins du monde effrayée, ce qui était loin d'être normal. J'essayai de sonder son esprit, mais je n'y parvins pas. Encore plus anormal.

- Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais il vaudrait mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis.

Ma phrase avait tranché comme un couteau. J'en vis presque la lame dans les yeux de Bella. Elle fronça les sourcils, et je sentis la colère monter en elle. Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent... et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Réaction disproportionnée. Que c'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pensait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec moi alors ? répliqua-t-elle avec animosité.

Sa colère me fit rire, d'une certaine manière. Comment lui expliquer ? "Ecoute Bella, ton parfum est tellement entêtant que je peux te tuer à n'importe quel instant, parce que, vois-tu, je suis un vampire". Cette pensée ne m'arracha aucun sourire, même pas intérieurement. A bien y réfléchir, je ne voulais couper aucun pont. Mais pour sa propre sécurité, je devais m'éloigner, même si une force inconnue m'en empêchait.

Mon incapacité à lire dans ses pensées provoquait ma frustration, et je voulais absolument savoir pourquoi. Elle était la seule à résister à mon pouvoir, il devait bien y avoir une raison. Je me lançai alors le défi de le découvrir un jour. Défi - et promesse - qui sous-entendait que je ne devais en aucun cas la tuer. Ma raison dominait mes pulsions, et j'en étais heureux. Je devais penser aux miens, au mal que je leur ferais si je cédais...

- Tu ne comprends pas, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Il serait mieux pour toi que nous ne soyons pas amis, mais je n'ai pas dit que je n'en avais pas envie.

Le masque de confusion sur son visage ne me surprit pas.

- Tu veux dire que... je ne suis pas assez bien pour l'être ? demanda-t-elle, et cette question me fit l'effet d'un poignard enfoncé dans mon coeur, pour je ne sais quelle raison.

- Non, au contraire. Tu te rendras vite compte que je ne suis pas fréquentable.

- Pourtant voilà bien quelques minutes que je te fréquentes, et à part quelques bouffées de colère et une certaine incompréhension face à tes réactions, tu ne me paraîs pas si infréquentable que ça... dit-elle avec une étonnante sincérité.

- On dirait bien que tu arrives comme un cheveu sur la soupe, si je puis me permettre, répondis-je avec autant de sincérité. Je ne m'attendais pas à pareille venue. Alice et Jasper m'ont à peine parlé de toi.

- Et ça excuse ta soudaine fuite devant moi ?

- Non...

Malgré ma veste, je remarquai qu'elle frissonnait violemment.

- On rentre ? proposai-je.

Elle acquisça.

- Oui, s'il te plaît. Alice et Jasper auraient dû choisir le printemps pour se marier !

Inutile de lui dire qu'ils l'avaient déjà expérimenté une bonne trentaine de fois, et avaient opté pour une nouveauté : se marier en plein mois de décembre. Mon frère et ma soeur avaient parfois des idées bien tordues.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, je me suis arrangée pour le faire long, et ne pas vous faire languir en le coupant en 2... avant la rencontre bien entendu ! Je n'ai pas très bien su décrire les sentiments partagés d'Edward... Sa haine était selon moi inévitable, et les sentiments qu'il commence à ressentir pour Bella aussi... Après, tout le problème réside dans la mise en forme, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur... Je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite, comme Hésitation arrive bientôt dans ma bibliothèque personnelle et que mes cours de philo ont repris de plus belle... Je vais faire des efforts ! Allez j'arrête mon babillage. Hate de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	4. Lune ascendante

_Pardon, vraiment pour cette attente... En même temps, je n'ai pas trop l'occasion de me jeter sur mon crayon - je prends en compte les temps de cours, où je n'ai pas franchement la motivation de me "jeter" sur mon stylo non plus... - mais quand on veut, on peut, alors voilà finalement ce chapitre tant attendu (ou pas xD). [Mais c'est que ça philosophe dans le coin, bon je sors..._

_Les réponses aux questions, et reviews :_

SoSo_ : Héhé, oui la longueur était un peu fait exprès, quant au fait que tu aies adoré... Ca c'était pas forcément fait exprès mais ça fait super plaisir quand même xD. J'espère ne pas régresser dans ton estime par la suite..._

Uial_ : Jasper et Alice, sacré farceurs xD. Le bal vient dans pas longtemps je te rassure ! Merci de ton soutien par rapport à mes cours de philo... Vois-tu je suis tellement traumatisée que j'en parle même dans mes propres fanfics... 'Faut vraiment l'faire, m'enfin bon..._

kiwoui_ : Merci, merci, merci ! Bien que je ne sois pas de ton avis - que toutes mes fics sont géniales - ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Nan sérieusement, tu dois être l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices... J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas xD._

Diddye_ : T'inquiète, c'était de l'humour... Je me suis mise dans la tête d'Edward, mais il a fermé sa bouche ! C'était ironique en fin de compte "Ecoute Bella... je suis un vampire"... Nan effectivement, la réaction de Bella aurait été tout autre... T'en fais pas il ne le lui a pas encore dit !_

lorane_ : Mdr, la suite arrive ! J'ai fini Hésitation ! Et je salue le boulot de S. Meyer, parce que décrire les sentiments d'un personnage est vraiment très difficile, or Hésitation est basé que sur ce qu'elle ressent, donc forcément, elle aurait pu nous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Mais c'est vrai que la fin est énervante ! En même temps... Bon vent si j'ose dire Mouahaha !_

Ayalyne_ : C'était pour changer un peu du bouquin... Puis je trouve que c'est plus "naturel", quand tu rencontres quelqu'un à une soirée, tu restes pas forcément tout le temps à l'intérieur avec... Mais c'est vrai que j'ai craint cet effet accumulation... Mais pour les besoins du chapitre, je pouvais pas éterniser, tu comprends xD._

samy_ : Mdr... Edward qui se barre, je me suis dit que ça ferait de l'effet ! Et le troisième tome est bien, à la hauteur des deux premiers j'ai trouvé... Même si c'est dommage qu'elle ne voyage pas souvent... Mais j'ose pas dire ce que je pense vraiment, il doit y en avoir parmi vous qui n'ont pas fini de le lire... _

Theriel_ : Oui, c'est difficile de reprendre exactement le même caractère, j'ai dû procéder à quelques changements chez la Bella que je mets en scène... Ca apporte aussi un autre point de vue dans une fanfic de modifier un peu le personnage principal... Non ? (The-misery prie pour que Theriel soit d'accord avec elle)._

Phanis_ : Oui c'est ce que j'avais le moins bien réussi... Faire passer et décrire les sentiments d'Edward... C'est pas facile de se mettre dans la peau d'un mec ;-) qui plus est un vampire ! Les auteurs doivent être vraiment ouverts... Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est le bon adjectif mais j'espère que tu m'auras comprise xD. Et merci pour ton soutien et ces compliments !_

laurie_ : Merci ! Lol. Que de compliments xD ! Et pour ta deuxième review : C'est pas grave si t'avais pas vu que j'avais publié le chapitre 3. En tout cas merci !_

EetB_ : Merciii ! Et encore merci pour cette avalanche de bravos (et oui, le sale temps s'accorde à la métaphore de l'avalanche xD)._

Elfica4_ : Nouvelle lectrice ? xD. Edward n'a pas senti Bella parce que dans le lycée, les odeurs se mêlent, et puis il ne l'a pas croisée depuis la rentrée, donc son odeur ne l'a pas interpelé. (Tu me diras, son odeur se mêle aussi au milieu des invités de la réception mais bon xD). Disons que pour une explication plausible, c'était pour les besoins de la fic ! Lol. En tout cas merciiii !_

_Et merci aussi pour les lecteurs qui ne veulent pas envoyer de reviews, car je suppose qu'ils sont quelques uns tout de même..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Lune ascendante**

* * *

- Bella ? Bella ?

- Hm ?

Un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs m'avait sauté dessus à la sortie de mon cours de maths. J'étais mal réveillée, et j'avais failli lui foncer dessus, dans ma maladresse matinale. Mike, qui m'avait attendue, me déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et me laissa cheminer jusqu'à mon prochain cours avec Alice.

- Alors, tu t'es bien remise de la soirée ? me demanda le lutin noir (cheveux) et blanc (peau).

- Oui, c'était super Alice, répondis-je en faisant de mon possible pour paraître convaincante.

En vérité, son frère aux cheveux roux m'avait plus troublée que ce que j'aurais pensé. Son attitude était très ambiguë. Je me gardai bien de lui communiquer le fond de ma pensée. Elle paraissait si enthousiaste ce matin... C'était d'ailleurs la seule.

- C'est vrai ? me demanda-t-elle en battant des cils, preuve que mon mensonge n'avait pas été décelé. Tu sais, Jasper était très content que tu sois venue, et moi aussi !

- C'était gentil d'avoir pensé à mon père. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise et aussi fier d'aller à une soirée de ce genre. Tu sais, il apprécie beaucoup ton père.

- Alors nous aurons l'occasion de t'inviter de nouveau dans notre humble demeure ! dit-elle en riant.

Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Elle egayait un peu ma matinée. Je n'avais pas encore rencontré Edward, et je redoutai, sans forcément l'admettre, le moment où je devrais croiser son regard. Aucune raison de stresser. Depuis quand me prenais-je la tête avec quelqu'un ? Toujours, bon d'accord. Mais avec un garçon ? Jamais. Alors...

- Alors, tu as fait la connaissance d'Edward ? demanda-t-elle, symbole d'innoncence et de vertu.

- Tu étais témoin...

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après sa fuite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'hier il était un peu bizarre...

Je ne relevai pas. Edward, bizarre ? Tiens, je n'ai pas été la seule à le penser...

- Tu as une tenue pour le mariage ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Tu imagines bien que ma robe est commandée depuis assez longtemps ! Mais je dois aller la chercher ce week-end... Tu veux m'accompagner ?

J'avais horreur de faire les boutiques de vêtements. Mais j'avais besoin de me trouver une tenue adéquate.

- A Seattle ?

- Oui. A moins que faire les boutiques t'effraye...

Un livre. J'étais un véritable livre ouvert. Je me sentis rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il que mes émotions se lisent si facilement sur mon visage ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que les gens soient si perspicaces à mon propos ? C'était injuste. Je me dérobai. L'idée que je refuse semblait lui faire de la peine.

- Non, non. De toutes façons j'ai besoin de trouver quelque chose, répondis-je.

Elle retrouva le sourire.

- Je pourrai t'aider comme ça ! dit-elle.

* * *

Mes cours avaient fort heureusement pris fin, et ma journée avait consisté à sonder les esprits des lycéens, à la quête de la conscience que je cherchais, et que je n'avais pas fini de chercher. Son visage était apparu dans beaucoup d'esprits, notamment pendant tout le cours de biologie dans celui de mon partenaire de labo, qui n'était autre que Mike Newton.

C'était plus fort que moi, mes doigts se crispaient sur les rebords de mon tabouret chaque fois que son visage s'inscrivait dans sa tête, donc mes mains n'avaient pour ainsi dire jamais lâché le tabouret pendant deux heures.

Ce sentiment, que je sentais monter en moi à mon insu, m'était complètement nouveau. Une envie soudaine de le décapiter sur place. Mon coeur, si j'en avais eu un, aurait accéléré, et mon estomac se serait casiment retourné. Sentiment bien étrange pour un vampire. La jalousie - car qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? - me pourrissait la vie depuis quelques jours. Depuis, très précisément, la soirée chez moi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien...

A la sonnerie, j'avais rassemblé mes affaires en quatrième vitesse, et avais déguerpi aussi vite que possible, pour rejoindre ma Volvo et retrouver la tranquilité de l'habitacle. Je gagnai le parking en un rien de temps, me forçant à ne pas sonder d'autres esprits, pour ne pas en rajouter à ma jalousie. Car après tout, elle faisait beaucoup d'effet autour d'elle. Sacrée Bella...

J'attendai avec patience que mes frères et soeurs daignent bien me rejoindre dans ma voiture, sur le parking. En fouillant dans la boîte à gants j'avais retrouvé un vieux CD de chansons des années 1980, mon année préférée en matière de musique.

J'en étais à "Walk like an Egyptian" lorsque son odeur, qui m'avait suivi un peu toute la journée de loin, me frappa d'une manière puissante, ce qui me renseigna sur sa proximité. Je mis un quart de seconde avant de me décider à aller la voir.

Je sortai de ma voiture, après avoir coupé le son, et la rattrapai. Elle était en train de déverrouiller sa portière, et ma soudaine apparition sembla lui faire peur. Elle tressaillit et la clé tomba dans une flaque d'eau. Je fus plus rapide qu'elle, et lui remettai les clés, après les avoir essuyées dans mon t-shirt si vite qu'elle ne s'en aperçut même pas.

- Salut, dis-je.

Elle me regarda, bouche bée, puis finit par se ressaisir, tout en piquant un fard. J'adorais quand elle rougissait. Ca lui allait si bien...

- Tu as toujours cette fâcheuse habitude de surgir à l'improviste ? demanda-t-elle.

J'éludai d'un sourire. Elle parvint à déverrouiller sa portière, sans doute pour me prouver qu'elle avait retrouvé ses capacités de réflexion. Elle est mignonne...

- Alors la réception t'a plu ?

- Assez... Alice et Jasper sont les plus heureux du monde j'ai l'impression. Et ta soeur a l'air de bien m'aimer.

- Oui, répondis-je en souriant intérieurement. Tu viens au mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, j'y vais.

Je ne pus retenir la phrase qui suivit. C'était comme si mon corps avait agi seul, indépendamment de ma conscience :

- Et tu as un cavalier ? Newton par exemple ?

Je me maudissai rien que d'y penser. Si c'était le cas, je savais que mon moral retomberait plus bas que terre. D'où me venait cet étrange sentiment ? Sa compagnie m'était agréable, plus que n'importe quelle autre. Néanmoins, ma soif pour son sang était toujours aussi vif, et je savais que j'aurais très vite le besoin de me nourir, pour éviter de trahir ma promesse.

Elle me lança un regard interrogateur, et rougit de nouveau. J'étais trop angoissé par sa future réponse pour y prêter attention. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle sorte avec un hurluberlu pareil ?

- Non, je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller accompagnée... C'est une obligation ?

Je cachai le soulagement que m'inspira cette réponse. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Depuis quand ressentais-je autant d'émotions aux côtés d'un humain ? Je me fis très peur.

- Disons que c'est mieux d'aller à un mariage accompagné... Serait-ce considéré comme de la tromperie si je te proposais d'être ma partenaire ?

Elle ne répondit rien, et le silence continuel dans son esprit m'horripila encore plus. En cet instant en particulier, j'aurais tout donné, même mon âme au diable, si c'était pas déjà fait, pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à lire dans ses pensées ?

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre quelques instants - instants les plus horribles de ma vie.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire accompagner quelque part.

- Si ça te gène, je retire ma proposition...

- Non, non. Je serai ravie d'y aller avec toi. Mais, je pensais qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas être amis...

- Reportons ça à plus tard, dis-je avec espièglerie.

Elle sourit. Soudain, la dernière personne que je voulais voir en un pareil moment fit son apparition.

- Bella ?

- Salut, Mike, dit-elle en lui souriant timidement.

Il me jeta un coup d'oeil, auquel je répondis. Il reporta son attention sur elle, et lui prit la main, pour me signifier qu'elle n'était pas libre. Merci mon gars, je le savais déjà. Pour bien en rajouter, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Je fis un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- Tu viens demain matin à la boutique ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, je suis désolée, je dois aller en ville.

- Tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, je dois trouver une robe pour le mariage de la soeur d'Edward, répondit-elle en me regardant.

Mike parut mécontent d'être privé de sa petite amie pour le week-end à cause de ma famille.

- Tu y vas toute seule ? demanda-t-il, pressentant sans doute que je m'étais proposé de l'accompagner.

Elle éluda d'une façon remarquable. Elle était trop intelligente pour ne pas l'avoir fait exprès. La question de Mike portait sur le mariage. Je l'avais lu dans sa tête. Et le petit rougissement prématuré de Bella m'informa sur son mensonge par ommission.

- Je vais à Seattle avec Alice, elle va m'aider à trouver la robe adéquate.

- Ah. Bon je dois y aller, mes parents m'attendent à la boutique.

Il était visiblement réticent à l'idée de la laisser seule face à moi, l'horrible vampire susceptible de la dévorer. Il ne pouvait se douter ô combien il était proche de la vérité.

Il l'embrassa, et je me détournai, par respect. Mais j'eus le temps de voir la mâchoire de Bella se détourner légèrement, comme si son inconscient cherchait à éviter le baiser. Je finissais par douter de ses sentiments envers lui. Il fallait que je vérifie ça auprès d'Alice. La dernière fois que je l'avais interrogée, elle m'avait conseillé de ne pas me jeter dessus pour la mordre, et de ne pas non plus l'éviter. Son sourire malicieux m'avait tout de suite alerté, et elle avait refusé de me dévoiler quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Je me sentis mal vis-à-vis de Mike. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'embrasse devant Edward, et j'en fus honteuse. Il n'y était pour rien. C'était le petit ami idéal, que beaucoup de filles me jalousaient, Jess pour commencer. Néanmoins je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détourner le regard chaque fois que celui d'Edward se posait sur moi.

- Newton prend visiblement bien soin de toi, commenta-t-il en le regardant s'éloigner.

- Oui. Il joue bien son rôle.

Ma réponse le surprit.

- C'est donc une pièce de théâtre ?

Je rougis une fois encore. Il fallait que je compte le nombre de fois où je me mettais à rougir devant lui. J'allais atteindre les sommets.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais bon, parfois...

- Ce n'est pas le petit ami idéal ?

- Si, justement.

- Mais pas pour toi.

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une constation, et il était dans le vrai. Je ne répondis rien, et il prit mon silence pour une dérobade. Il semblait néanmoins beaucoup s'amuser de ma situation.

- Et toi, pas de petite amie idéale en vue ? demandai-je.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, mais ne répondit rien. Il tourna un peu la tête et je suivis son regard. Il croisa les yeux noirs de Rosalie, sa soeur, et reporta son attention sur moi.

- Je dois y aller. J'espère que tu sauras tenir compte de l'avis d'Alice pour ta tenue... Et n'hésite pas à la freiner si elle va trop loin... Dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'ai donné ce conseil.

J'acquiesçai, triste de le voir s'en aller. Il hésita, et opta pour un énième sourire en guise d'au revoir, à mon grand damne. Il fallait que je me soigne. J'étais avec Mike. Je ne devais pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui, par devoir moral.

Je me promis de ne pas tromper Mike, et d'effacer le sourire d'Edward Cullen, ainsi que sa frustration perpétuelle, de mon esprit. J'ouvrai la portière de ma camionette, et m'installai au volant. Je respirai un bon cou pour me calmer, et mis la clé sur le contact.

En le regardant sortir du parking au volant de sa Volvo, en compagnie de sa famille, je me surpris à penser que ma promesse serait très, très difficile à tenir.

* * *

_Voilà, un petit chapitre fort inutile, je dois bien l'avouer, c'était un peu pour montrer que leur amour mutuel commence à naître des deux côtés, et que "mon" Edward ne veut pas forcément bouffer la pauvre Bella. Pas que l'envie m'en manque, de faire comme dans le livre, mais je trouve pas ça très important. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi S. Meyer en a fait tout un pataquès, qui, c'est sûr, a été l'élément perturbateur de Tentation, m'enfin bon, c'est mon avis personnel xD. Hate de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé._


	5. Lune argentée

_Je voudrais vraiment, mais alors vraiment m'excuser pour cette attente qui, je suis sûre, vous a semblé éternelle (bon n'exagérons rien non plus xD.) J'ai une année de folie entre le bac (blanc), les cours, la philosophie, le code, la philosophie, les sorties, la philosophie, bref je n'ai pour le moment pas trouvé le temps de poursuivre mes distractions de mais je tente d'y remédier._

_En attendant, les réponses aux questions (nombreuses) et reviews (nombreux) :_

Uial : _Ralala, décidément ça ne plait à personne cette petite histoire d'amour Bella/Mike xD. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ton assiduité et pour tes nombreux compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

coco-kaukau :_ Mike et Bella, bizarre, tu as dit "bizarre" ? Comme c'est bizarre... Bon ça se voit que mon esprit ne s'est pas amélioré depuis le temps... Merci en tout cas pour les compliments !_

Ayalyne :_ C'est clair que Hésitation comporte une fin que peu de personnes trouvent correcte... Personnellement j'ai plaint le pauvre Edward qui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil à Bella... Mais si t'es si malheureux en couple, trouves-t-en une meilleure ! Y'en a plein ici (fufufu) en tout cas merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite._

samy : _Ah oui le shopping... Drôle ? Pas tout à fait pour la pauvre Bella vis-à-vis des goûts exentriques de notre chère Alice xD. En tout cas j'ai essayé ! Merci en tout cas !_

EetB_ : Merci pour ces conseils ! Mais c'est vrai que Bella en icône de vertue, c'était pas vraiment dans mon plan xD. C'était juste histoire de vous faire rager, mais chut... Merci pour cette nouvelle dose de bravos qui me font toujours autant plaisir !_

Elfica4 : _Avant tout, je tenais à te dire que ton pseudo est très joli ! J'avais déjà remarqué mais j'avais oublié de t'en faire part :-). Non pas que les pseudos des autres soient moches, non loin de là, mais "eflica" c'est magnon xD. Bref merci pour tes compliments !_

Beautiful-Vampire_ : Joli pseudo aussi ! La suite est proche, encore une toute petite demi-page :-)._

lorane : _Héhé, les allusions je pense que dans une fanfic, c'est o-bli-gé. Enfin c'est mon avis, sinon on ne respecte plus rien ! Et c'est vrai que le perso de Jacob dans Hésitation était très... bizarre. Pas du tout comme nous l'aurions espéré. M'enfin, espèrons que S.M rétablira l'ordre que nous avons tous connu, à savoir : Edward loves Bella. Jacob loves Bella but Bella is not in love with Jacob. Bye bye Jacob._

kiwoui : _Bella craquera peut-être (fufufu). Héhé par contre, ce chapitre n'est pas venu aussi vite que tu l'aurais espéré... N'empêche j'ai 2 mois de retard !!!! C'est ignoble. Bref, merci beaucoup pour les encouragements !_

laurie : _Merci ! La suite arrive !_

Theriel : _Oui je me rends souvent compte des fautes après après après coup... Ca m'énerve d'ailleurs parce qu'au collège j'étais une as de l'orthographe, et msn est arrivé... avec ses dégâts. En tout cas merci !_

love-love-me : _Hihi merci ! Ca arrive, c'est tout chaud !_

sarah : _Merci !_

_Voilà je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps ! Juste pour vous signaler, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, qu'un film est prévu, quelques acteurs sont même déjà choisis ! Pour plus d'infos, rendez-vous sur le site de la grande Stephenie. Et que je connais de plus en plus de monde qui lisent cette saga, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, fait super plaisir et rend fier, même si nous ne sommes pas S. Meyer ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Lune argentée**

* * *

La semaine avait passé à la vitesse de l'éclair, et toutes les spéculations d'Alice concernant ma future robe pour le mariage n'avaient cessé de me hanter en cours, et le soir au téléphone. J'en étais arrivée à un point où l'idée d'aller faire du shopping avec Alice me donnait des boutons.

Cependant, je devais admettre que son excitation était sincère et contagieuse, aussi lorsque le week-end arriva, je m'étais préparée à cette escapade comme si je partais pour des grandes vacances en camping. Il était d'ailleurs très probable que je me perde dans les rayons des magasins pendant plusieurs jours, donc autant être préparée mentalement et à l'avance.

L'ambiance en cette fin de semaine avait été... électrique. Mike devenait insupportable. Il ne me laissait plus jouir de mes instants précieux de solitude que j'adorais plus que tout, tant il était obnubilé par ce mariage. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas outre mesure tant qu'Edward ne réitérait pas sa proposition d'être mon cavalier, je n'avais donc pas à mentir ou à cacher quoi que ce soit à mon petit ami. Malheureusement, cette pseudo-plénitude n'était pas faite pour durer.

Me rendant tous les jours en cours, ou du moins cinq jours par semaine, je ne pouvais décemment pas éviter Edward. Ni la superbe conversation que je m'apprêtais à avoir depuis l'intrusion de Mike en début de semaine.

- Salut Bella !

Forcément, il m'interpela comme d'habitude au moment où je sortais mes clés pour ouvrir ma camionette le vendredi soir. Et ce qui était déjà arrivé une première fois arriva une seconde fois : mes clés tombèrent une fois de plus par terre, mais cette fois, je fus plus rapide que lui et les ramassais moi-même. L'air obstiné placardé sur mon visage eut l'air de l'amuser.

- Il me semble que nous avons été interrompus la dernière fois, hasarda-t-il.

Je décidai de jouer les cruches.

- Je ne me souviens plus de quoi il était question, répondis-je distraitement, faisant un effort pour détourner le regard de son visage plus-qu'angélique.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons - et dieu sait comme ils l'ont toujours été ! - je crois que ça tournait grosso-modo autour du mariage de ma soeur, et sur la possibilité que je sois ton cavalier, car visiblement tu n'avais pas prévu d'inviter ton _actuel_ petit copain.

Pour être précis, c'était précis. Il avait accentué le mot "actuel", ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils. Je n'étais pas digne d'un visage aussi parfait que le sien. Ni de sa présence tout aussi parfaite à _mes_ côtés, au mariage de _sa_ soeur.

- Et avais-je répondu quelque chose ? dis-je en toute innoncence.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu voulais dire quoi que ce soit, et qu'il fallait que je te laisse réfléchir un petit moment. Inutile de savoir lire dans les pensées pour comprendre la psychologie féminine.

Cette dernière remarque le fit particulièrement sourire, sans que je sache pourquoi. J'optai pour de l'ironie, et lui fis des yeux noirs qui ne m'auraient même pas effrayés moi-même. Il remarqua je ne comptais rien ajouter.

- Je te préviens que s'il te faut encore plus de temps pour réfléchir, je risque de devenir très collant. Or il me semble que tu as besoin d'un certain espace vital dont tu es privée ces temps-ci à cause d'un stupide petit ami...

Comment le savait-il ? Mystère... En tout cas, il était très sérieux, ça se lisait sur son visage. Si je voulais avoir la paix, je devais lui donner une réponse _maintenant_.

- Alors, la réponse est-elle mûrement réfléchie et fin prête ? demanda-t-il en m'adressant un sourire irrésistible, m'obligeant à détourner les yeux.

- Non, Edward je ne veux pas que tu sois mon cavalier, lâchai-je bêtement sans même réfléchir.

La déception n'apparut pas sur son visage, mais plutôt un certain amusement qui m'échappa également. Se moquait-il de moi ? Etre sa cavalière n'avait-elle pas de l'importance s'il était aussi insistant ? Alors pourquoi abandonner tout de suite ? Décidément, sa psychologie m'échappait totalement.

- Très bien, répondit-il. C'est ton choix, et je n'essayerai pas de retenter quoi que ce soit, je te le promets. Tu pourras dormir sur tes deux oreilles, et même dans les bras de Newton sans avoir le moindre regret ni le moindre remords.

Puis il s'en alla. Je ne tentai pas de le rattraper, et je mentirais si je disais que j'en avais envie. Une petite voix me trottait dans la tête et me répétait sans cesse que Bella était déjà prise, mais une autre voix, que je tentais vainement de refouler, me murmurait qu'Edward aurait fait un bon cavalier.

* * *

- TAXI !

C'était samedi matin et Alice se trouvait sur le pas de ma porte, les bras grands ouverts et une voiture rouge était garée devant le porche. Je la fis entrer pendant que je finissais de m'habiller. Elle patienta dans la cuisine, tout en hurlant pour essayer de me parler en haut des escaliers.

- Alors, tu as une idée pour ta robe ? cria-t-elle.

- Non, pas la moindre !

Lorsque je descendis, Alice avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, que j'interprétai comme une mauvaise prémonition.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi j'ai une idée pour la robe idéale ! Tous les mecs vont en tomber par terre et te demanderont ta main illico presto ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en sortant de chez moi, tandis que je fermai la porte.

- Doucement, doucement ! La prochaine mariée, ce n'est pas moi, mais toi !

Elle balaya mon ojection d'un revers de main.

- Mike en tombera par terre, insista-t-elle.

Elle paraissait sincère, même si l'habituelle flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux dorés était absente.

- Mike ne sera pas là pour tomber dans les pommes.

- Tu ne l'as pas invité ? demanda-t-elle alors que je fermais la portière de sa voiture.

- A vrai dire, il ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour respirer, donc je pensais que ce mariage serait accueilli comme libérateur, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends surtout que ce n'est pas le petit ami idéal s'il t'envahit. Il a peur de quelque chose ? demanda Alice avec innocence.

- Il a peur que le mariage soit pour moi une bonne occasion de finir avec ton frère.

- Emmett ? hasarda-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Non ! Edward !

- Han haaan ! Il est jaloux. Laisse tomber Bella, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'envahir 24h/24.

- Je sais...

Alice se gara en face d'un magasin français de robes de mariées, _Avril._ Ce devait être le magasin où elle avait commandé sa robe.

En entrant, une vendeuse se précipita vers elle, comme si elle l'avait reconnue tout de suite. Je fus frappée une fois de plus par la beauté d'Alice. Le contraste avec la vendeuse était saisissant. Pourtant, en temps normal, j'aurais trouvé la vendeuse magnifique avec ses cheveux bruns courts coupés façon manga et son joli visage bien proportionné. Mais à côté d'Alice, c'était Lisa face à Angélina Jolie.

- Mademoiselle Cullen, votre robe est dans l'arrière-boutique, je cours vous la chercher, dit la vendeuse.

- Non, ne vous pressez pas, je comptais faire essayer quelques trucs à la demoiselle ici présente, objecta le magnifique lutin.

La vendeuse me jeta un coup d'oeil, et décida que je ne valais pas la peine qu'elle laisse tomber la robe d'Alice pour me conseiller. Elle jugea que ma beauté n'était pas à la hauteur de celle d'Alice pour qu'on s'occupe de moi.

- Viens, dit Alice en m'attrapant par la manche en me tirant vers le fond du magasin.

Là, elle me dénicha des robes magnifiques, que je n'avais pas le droit de regarder. Elle m'en choisit une dizaine et elle m'ordonna d'aller les découvrir et les essayer dans une cabine, puis de lui montrer le résultat à chaque fois.

La première robe qu'elle me donna fut turquoise mi-longue, décolletée jusqu'au nombril. Je me sentis rougir lorsque la vendeuse me jeta un oeil et haussa les sourcils en signe de dédain.

- Trop sobre, pas assez clinquante, jugea Alice.

J'eus du mal à déterminer comment elle jugeait le "cliquant". Là pour être remarquée, j'allais être remarquée ! Mais je donnerai l'impression de m'être trompé d'endroit, et on m'indiquera très rapidement le sex-shop.

La deuxième robe était dorée à paillettes. Elle était plus courte du côté droit que du côté gauche et descendait en vagues. Elle était très jolie.

- Très jolie, très jolie ! s'exclama Alice en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant.

- Très jolie, mais je risque fortement de te faire de l'ombre !

- Mais non, voyons ! Allez on prend celle-là !

- Alice... Si tu veux que je porte cette robe, je n'irai pas à ton mariage...

La menace grondant dans ma voix la refroidit quelque peu, mais elle ne se départit pas de son sourire. Heureusement, elle connaissait mes limites, ou presque.

Puis elle me fit essayer une robe-corset noire qui arrivait au tiers des cuisses. Je demandai à Alice de tester ce qui se passerait si je m'asseyais, et la vendeuse m'apporta une chaise. Le résultat fut assez troublant pour moi : la robe remontait sur mes jambes, et m'arrivait au ras des fesses. Gênant si jamais je devais discuter à côté d'un homme qui était susceptible de baisser les yeux sur ma robe.

Au cours du sixième essai - une robe blanche toute en fluidité et légèrement transparente - Alice me lança distraitement, pendant que je me dépêtrais avec cette fichue robe :

- Dis, Bella, j'ai pensé à une chose, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas être d'accord...

- Dis-moi.

- Ca te dirait d'être l'une de mes demoiselles d'honneur ?

La proposition me fit très plaisir. Mon père allait l'être encore plus que moi. Mais, inquiète comme je l'étais habituellement, j'eus immédiatement peur de tout gâcher. Je décidai de renoncer au combat avec la robe et me rhabillai.

- Mais... T'es au courant que je suis la fille la plus maladroite de la planète ?

- Ca fait rien, je te veux vraiment à mes côtés losque je dirai "oui" à l'élu de mon coeur !

- Mais si je suis demoiselle d'honneur, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu comme robe ? demandai-je.

- Oh rien de trop tape-à-l'oeil, ne t'inquiète pas.

Cette phrase, mise la bouche d'une toute autre personne qu'Alice, aurait pu paraître crédible. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le cas, et à mon avis, j'avais grandement raison de m'inquièter.

Alice m'entraîna vers un autre rayon, apparemment celui destiné aux robes de demoiselles d'honneur et de témoins féminins.

- Je vais te montrer celle que j'avais prévu... expliqua Alice.

Elle sortit une magnifique robe rouge. C'était une robe-corset serrée mais très chic. Elle descendait aux chevilles en s'évasant et possédait des jupons de même couleur.

( http:// mediaphoto . doctissimo. fr / dossiers / p / r / prettylou / nos-prepas-mariage / IM-461296-The-robe . jpg) (_enlevez les espaces_)

Je devais avouer que cette robe était magnifique. Alice m'aida à choisir les chaussures qui allaient avec. Je ne voulais pas de trop hauts talons, par manque d'habitude. J'optai donc pour des escarpins vernis assortis à talons d'environ 5 cm.

La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit en me regardant dans le miroir fut à propos de ce que penserait Edward de moi en me voyant ainsi fagotée. Cette pensée me surpris. Alice me proposa d'aller boire un peu au drive-in, histoire de faire une pause.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées - bon, OK, javoue, je pensais encore à Edward - en sirotant mon coca, et Alice me détaillait attentivement.

- Cette robe te va à merveille, j'ai bien fait de te proposer celle-là, dit Alice.

- T'en avais d'autres en vue ? demandai-je.

- Oui, plein ! Mais j'étais sûre que celle-ci était faite pour toi !

- Mais, tu as décidé de la robe uniquement par rapport à moi ?

- Non ne t'inquiète pas... Les autres demoiselles d'honneur sont déjà superbes dans cette robe. Elles le sont dans toutes d'ailleurs, mais je voulais quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Et maintenant le choix est fait ! Je sais déjà ce qu'il dira en te voyant.

Pas besoin de demander de qui elle parlait. Je me renfrognai. Je commençai à regretter sérieusement son abandon et surtout ma réponse plus que bête.

- Tu sais... avança prudemment Alice en regardant ailleurs. Il n'est certainement pas trop tard pour faire machine arrière...

Je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et me replongeais dans le sirotage de mon soda. Elle leva discrètement les yeux au ciel, et me proposa de rentrer, proposition que j'acceptai avec plaisir. Ces courses m'avaient épuisée.

Elle me proposa de nous arrêter chez elle pour qu'elle me montre sa robe de mariée, et pour que je lui donne mon avis qui, selon elle, comptait énormément. J'acceptai. Il était décidément trop facile de lui faire plaisir.

Elle se gara dans l'allée de graviers que je voyais pour la deuxième fois. La maison était toujours aussi belle. La décoration avait été enlevée depuis la fête, mais elle restait magnifique avec son immense baie vitrée en guise de mur sur tout un côté de la maison. Les parents Cullen nous accueillirent chaleureusement.

- Alors vos courses ont été bonnes ? demanda avec intérêt Esmée.

- Très ! J'ai réussi à faire essayer des robes à Bella ! C'est un exploit ! plaisanta Alice en m'adressant un clin d'oeil.

En levant les yeux vers le deuxième étage, je vis qu'Edward était en train de nous rejoindre, suivi de près par Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie. Jasper embrassa Alice et se mit derrière elle en la tenant par la taille. Emmett me salua chaleureusement et se joignit à la conversation à côté de son père. Edward me prit à part, visiblement enchanté de ma visite-surprise.

- Alors, ma soeur n'a pas été trop extravagante ? demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux topazes étaient inqualifiables. Ils pétillaient de malice.

- Si ! Elle ne se rend pas compte que toutes les robes lui vont, mais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! N'est-ce pas Alice ?

Cette dernière s'interrompit et me tira la langue.

- Puisque je ne peux pas être ton cavalier, puis-je voir la robe que tu porteras ?

- Bien essayé, Edward, mais non tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? soupira-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Son visage troublé était tellement parfait que chaque souffle de sa part me faisait vasciller. La petite voix refoulée en vain continuait son loghorrée dans mon esprit, obstruant toutes mes autres pensées. _Dis oui, dis oui._

- Heu... Edward ? tentai-je en m'empourprant.

- Oui Bella ?

Il avait replongé ses yeux dans les miens, et je les vis fondre comme de la lave échappée d'un volcan. Ma fascination n'en était que plus grande, et mon cerveau plus engourdi.

- Pourquoi tu as abandonné si vite ?

Ma question le prit au dépourvu, et je vis qu'un réel mécontentement se lisait sur son visage. Ma question était-elle si traumatisante ? Je me jurai de lui poser la question un jour.

- Tu as un petit copain, Bella. Certes, ce n'est pas celui qui t'irait le mieux, mais tu en as quand même un, et je respecte hautement tes choix.

- Et tu penses que tu es le mieux placé pour me dire qui est le petit copain idéal pour moi ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois prête à l'entendre. Pourquoi me poses-tu la question d'ailleurs ?

- Question d'amour propre, répondis-je du tac au tac et je réalisai combien cette réponse était exacte.

- M'en voudras-tu si je réitère ma proposition ? demanda-t-il après un court silence.

- Réitère, réitère...

- Ne suis-je toujours pas autorisé à t'accompagner au mariage de ma soeur ?

Je pris le temps de la réflexion cette fois-ci. Bella resterait toujours Bella si elle accompagnait Edward au mariage. En plus, il semblait y tenir beaucoup et ce n'était pas une tromperie de ma part. Mike me courait vraiment sur le système ces derniers temps et Edward pouvait vraiment me distraire. Etais-je vraiment une sainte nitouche ? Réponse régative. Un modèle de vertu peut-être ? Non plus. Bon alors.

- Je t'accepte en tant que cavalier, répondis-je et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Je détournai les yeux, gênée, vers le reste de la famille. Ils s'étaient tous tus et avaient apparemment suivi toute la conversation. Le même sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alice et sur celles de toutes la famille. Seule Rosalie paraissait hautement hostile, et lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens, j'eus l'impression que son regard était celui d'un Basilic, le célèbre serpent capable de tuer d'un seul regard. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Juste accepté la proposition de son frère. Ce n'était pas la mort...

Je n'eus pas le loisir d'y songer plus longtemps, car Edward me prit la main à cet instant et m'embrassa sur le front, me faisant rougir une fois de plus. Décidément, c'était tellement facile de faire plaisir aux Cullen, sauf peut-être à un membre de la famille. Le mariage allait être... superbe, ou alors catastrophique. Au choix.

* * *

_Alors nouveau chapitre fini. Il était assez long celui-là, j'étais très inspirée faut dire ! Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain rapidement, mais ne comptez pas trop sur moi... Comme je le disais, les cours - même en Term L contrairement à certaines idées reçues - sont assez chargés. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant, mis à part quelques petites fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe qui doivent subsister car je n'ai pas vraiment modifié beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir le poster rapidement... En tout cas toute critique est toujours bonne à prendre, alors à vos claviers !_


	6. Nouveau tournant

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveau tournant**

* * *

_Salut tout le monde ! Bon, j'ai fait un effort et je ne vous aurais pas fait attendre deux mois sans nouvelles. Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud vient de sortir, mais avant, les réponses aux reviews :_

Theriel : _Arf xD. Satanées fautes d'orthographe... Dire que j'en faisais pas une seule avant de discuter sur msn... C'était le bon temps. Bref, merci de corriger les miennes, c'est sûr c'est plus agréable de lire quelque chose (bien ou mal certes) mais écrit sans fautes ! Merci en tout cas !_

Léti1515 : _Ca arrive de suite. Miciii xD._

EetB : _Lol ! Rassure-toi, Mike est à la traîne en ce moment. Bella en a ras-le-bol. Ravie de voir que ça te plaît toujours autant ! Au fait, c'est quoi ce film qui te déprime tant ? _

Lorane : _Héhé, c'est vrai que je trouvais cette robe vraiment sublime ! Bon après il faut posséder un corps de rêve pour la porter, ce qui je l'espère est le cas de notre Bella adorée. Merci pour ton soutien !_

Fascination725 : _Ah oui, Edward n'en reviendra pas ! Le mariage arrive dans très peu de temps ! Patience et merci !_

Lolly : _Mdr ! Elle arrive, elle arrive la suite xD. Tant d'enthousiasme ne peut que faire très plaisir !_

sasou5 : _Merci merci merci ! J'aime quand les nouvelles recrues arrivent au galop._

Ayalyne : _Je n'avais pas pensé à rechercher une belle robe pour Alice, mais tout compte fait c'est une très bonne idée. Par contre, comme Alice est pour l'instant la seule à savoir comment la fameuse robe lui sied, vous devrez attendre le chapitre du mariage pour avoir l'image de la robe. Mercii xD._

Lulu : _Merci beaucoup :-D._

MalakieCullen : _Lol oui ! Rosalie, basilic ! Tu es la seule à me le dire (peut-être pas à l'avoir remarqué, enfin je l'espère). Merci bicoup !_

Lolly-02 : _Je vois que Mike ne ravit personne ! Normal après tout, qui oserait imaginer une histoire sur fascination en mettant Bella main dans la main avec Mike ? Beuh. Il faudrait que je rattrape le temps perdu dans la lecture de ta fic, promis dès que ce chapitre sera publié ! Mici !_

Katia (ou Kiwoui) _: Arf c'est vrai, deux pseudos pour une même personne, c'est trop pour moi xD. Pourtant c'est pas faute de te connaître un minimum. Bref. T'iqnuiète, y'a de l'eau dans le gaz avec Bella... Je ne dévoile rien cependant. Merci pour les compliments !_

Magalieee : _C'est gentil ! Ca m'a fait plaisir de lire ta review. Je sais que l'on est pas censé écrire pour la gloire, mais ça fait du bien de voir que ce qu'on écrit n'est pas si nul (à chi...) que ça ! Merci !_

Titeliloud79 : _Voilà ! C'est tout chaud ! Merci beaucoup !_

Psychotrope :_ Pas mal le pseudo ! Par contre, je serais incapable de te dire ce que ça signifie, donc si tu pouvais éclairer ma lanterne xD. En tout cas merci !_

Arya15 : _Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! _

Naikyy : _Merciii ! Que de compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Ravie de voir que ça te plait (c'était, je l'avoue, le but recherché ;-)) En tout cas, ce furent trois reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Ca m'encourage !_

_Voilà, je crois bien que je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à vous dire. Juste une chose : je vous demande d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographe ! (J'espère que Theriel se fera une joie de me les corriger xD !) et bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Bella ?

- Je suis là papa.

Charlie dévala les escaliers d'un pas pesant. On aurait dit un ours mal réveillé. Il entra dans la cuisine, où je préparais mon petit déjeûner, à savoir un bol de céréales et un verre de lait, et il s'assit sur la chaise en face de mon bol. Il était encore en pyjama et n'était visiblement pas préparé du tout.

- Ca m'étonne que tu ne sois pas encore parti, observai-je.

D'ordinaire, il partait toujours avant que je sois levée.

- C'est que j'ai été un peu malade cette nuit...

- Tu n'allais pas bien ? m'enquis-je, inquiète.

- Du calme ! Juste une petite grippe intestinale. Du moins je l'espère. Je vais peut-être rester un peu à la maison aujourd'hui. De toutes façons, Forks et ses alentours ne présentent pas beaucoup de criminels, la brigade pourra se passer de moi rien qu'aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux que je reste pour m'occuper de toi ? demandai-je, tout aussi inquiète.

- N'y compte pas ! Tu as cours, on est lundi matin. Et puis tu crois que je faisais comment quand tu n'habitais pas ici, hein ?

- Tu étais dans de sales draps ! Heureusement pour toi, je suis arrivée pour redresser la situation ! le taquinai-je, soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa hargne.

Il émit un grognement significatif. Malgré son ton sur-vitaminé, je devinais qu'il n'allait pas si bien que cela... Je le trouvais très pâle et, l'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si je ne devais pas passer outre son ordre d'aller en cours pour le soigner, juste au cas où ce serait plus grave qu'une simple grippe intestinale.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne suis tout de même pas à l'article de la mort ! s'indigna-t-il lorsqu'il surprit mon regard hésitant posé sur lui par-dessus la bouteille de lait. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore à la maison ? Tu vas être en retard !

Il me chassa sans aucune retenue de la maison. Sur le chemin de l'école, à bord de ma vieille camionette que j'effectionnais tant, je m'inquiétai de plus en plus. Charlie était bizarre ce matin. Etait-ce seulement la maladie ou cachait-il quelque chose ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y songer lorsque je descendis de ma voiture, car Mike m'apostropha au loin, comme s'il m'attendait depuis quelque temps.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Mike.

- Alors, ce week-end ?

Mon week-end shopping avec Alice s'était terminé admirablement bien (chez les Cullen) et je redoutais de me retrouver face à face avec Edward. Je savais qu'étant sa partenaire, il allait me cuisiner sur la robe. Ah c'est vrai. Avais-je ommis d'avouer à Mike que j'étais la cavalière d'Edward ?

- J'ai trouvé une robe magnifique. Enfin... Alice m'a trouvé une robe magnifique, répondis-je en souriant.

Alice était extravagante, certes, mais au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir mauvais goût, surtout vestimentairement parlant. Après tout, les habits de la famille étaient sobres, mais portaient visiblement la signature de créateurs prestigieux.

- J'aimerais bien te voir avec au moins une fois, parce que je ne te verrai pas au mariage, vu que je ne suis pas invité... dit-il avec une moue déçue et suppliante.

- Tu la verras, peut-être ! le taquinai-je.

- Ca me rend malade de savoir qu'Edward Cullen te verra dans une robe magnifique avant moi... bougonna-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas garder le silence. Il découvrirait par lui-même que j'étais la cavalière d'Edward et ce serait comme une insulte vis-à-vis de lui. Je ne voulais rien lui cacher.

- A propos... J'ai un aveu à te faire... Je serai la cavalière d'Edward au mariage.

Il releva la tête, qu'il avait baissée pour shooter dans un caillou, et me fixa droit dans les yeux, afin de vérifier que je ne plaisantais pas.

- Alors en plus de te voir là-bas, il pourra s'en mettre plein la vue toute la soirée, avec _ma_ petite-copine !

- Mike, je...

Sa colère était légitime. Je comprenais. Mieux valait qu'il le sache avant, plutôt qu'après.

-Non, laisse tomber. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as accepté la proposition... Par respect pour ton _petit-copain _tu aurais dû dire non ! Cet idiot d'Edward, cette face de vampire ne me piquera pas ma petite amie, c'est moi qui te le dis !

- Mike, ne sois pas jaloux et stupide, ça ne te va vraiment pas ! m'indignai-je.

- Et toi, ce qui ne te va vraiment pas, c'est de pavaner devant cet imbécile asocial et, j'en suis sûr, pervers !

Pourquoi l'insultait-il, pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais pas le supporter plus longtemps. Petit-copain ou pas, il n'avait pas à me traiter ainsi, ni Edward.

- Lui au moins ne traite pas d'idiot et de pervers tout ce qui passe sur son chemin ! rétorquai-je, acide et en colère.

- C'est de sa faute si on se dispute, pas de la mienne. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le défends, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et c'est lui qui me fait une crise de jalousie et de tyrannie en ce moment même, peut-être !

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sortes avec moi, continua-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches et en re-shootant violemment dans un caillou.

La sonnerie, salvatrice, retentit. Il me regarda avec des yeux de merlan fris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je me jette à ses pieds pour le supplier de me pardonner. Dans tes rêves, mon beau...

- Tu sais quoi ? Il faudrait peut-être que je t'évite quelque temps, au moins le temps que tu te sois calmé. Et réfléchis bien à ça : si jamais tu me perds, il faudra t'en prendre à toi-même et à ta jalousie excessive !

Je pris mes clics et mes clacs et me dirigeai, furax, vers ma salle de français.

- Bella, attends... Ne le prends pas comme ça...

Je l'ignorai royalement et m'isolai au fond de la salle. Le prof avait prévu de nous passer un film, les Choristes en version originale non sous-titrée, ce qui me dispensait de faire au moins semblant de suivre le cours.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? D'accord, il était mon petit-ami (ex petit-ami ?) mais il n'avait pas le droit de me reprocher d'aller à un mariage accompagnée. De toutes façons, il savait que je verrai Edward là-bas toute la journée et toute la soirée...

Peut-être que ma relation avec lui n'était pas celle que j'avais escompté. Je recherchais divertissement et tranquilité, non pas problèmes et jalousie aggravée. Or il n'était pas capable de gérer sa jalousie et ses sentiments. J'avais l'impression que ce ne serait pas la seule réaction excessive à laquelle j'aurai droit. Autant calmer le jeu dès à présent ou en finir. En finir ? Je ne savais vraiment pas si c'était le bonne solution, et surtout, si c'était ce que je voulais.

J'aimais Mike, avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Bon c'est vrai, je l'aimais certainement beaucoup moins que lui. Peut-être qu'une pause s'imposait. J'avais besoin de respirer, lui aussi. Et au moins, je n'aurais pas d'autres soucis en tête lorsque je serai au bras d'Edward.

* * *

A mon grand damne, je ne vis pas Edward de la matinée. Je ne le vis pas non plus à notre cours de sciences nat avancées, qu'il suivait désormais avec moi, suite à une demande express au directeur. Il était tellement doué en cours, que le directeur avait jugé que c'était une bonne idée de lui faire suivre des cours plus intenses.

J'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison pour pouvoir méditer et pour m'occuper de Charlie. Fort heureusement, personne ne m'avait contactée dans la journée, ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Peut-être était-ce juste une grippe intestinale, comme il le suggérait. Mais je serai plus tranquille lorsqu'il aura vu un médecin ce soir.

A la fin des cours, j'apperçus Alice qui partait au loin rejoindre la voiture de son père, conduite par Jasper. Je murmurai son nom de dépit, persuadée qu'elle était déjà trop loin pour que je la rattrape. A ma grande surprise, elle se retourna et me sourit. Puis elle courut me rejoindre de sa démarche parfaite de danseuse et attérit devant moi avec un sourire radieux.

- Salut Bella ! Alors, bien remise de notre week-end shopping ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Très bien ! Il y a juste mon père, qui se sent le plus mal de nous deux... Il faut vite que je rentre m'encquérir de son état. Je voulais te demander... Edward était là aujourd'hui ?

Elle me regarda intensément avec ses yeux dorés et me sourit.

- Non, il a campé dimanche avec la famille et se trouvait un peu fatigué aujourd'hui, il a préféré rester tranquille à la maison... D'ailleurs, il m'avait demandé de te donner ceci, au cas où tu prendrais de ses nouvelles, ce qui est le cas, dit-elle en me donnant un petit bout de papier.

Je pris le morceau de papier qu'elle me tendait et l'ouvris. Je reconnus immédiatement _son_ écriture. Il ne contenait que quelques mots :

_Ce soir, 20h._

_edwardcullenmsn.eu_

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Edward_

Je relevais les yeux sur une Alice rayonnante.

- Edward est-il au courant qu'il me faut au moins vingt ans pour allumer mon engin ? demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis que la messagère, répondit-elle avec un sourire qui voulait dire "oui".

Je soupirai et rangeai le papier dans ma poche. La soirée promettait d'être chargée. Premièrement, m'occuper de Charlie, m'occuper du dîner, allumer l'ordinateur , télécharger le logiciel d'msn sans quoi je ne pouvais converser avec Edward, voir ce qu'Edward avait à me dire, faire mes devoirs. Jamais je n'aurais le temps de tout faire, j'allais devoir établir des priorités.

* * *

- Comment ça marche ce truc ? demanda Rosalie en s'asseyant sur la table sur laquelle était posé le truc en question.

- C'est simple, expliquai-je patiemment, là tu as un bouton sur lequel il faut appuyer pour démarrer. Puis tu attends que ça se mette en route. Accessoirement, tu tapes un mot de passe mais pas systématiquement. Après tu peux utiliser les logiciels présents dans l'ordinateur, et tu peux aller sur internet en télécharger d'autres si besoin.

- Internet ? demanda ma soeur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rose... Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois qu'on se sert d'un ordinateur !

- Toi non, papa non plus, mais moi je n'ai jamais réussi à naviguer sur ce machin, rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant amèrement. Au fait, tu ne l'utilises que rarement si mes souvenirs sont bons. Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?

Jocker... Question suivante ?

- Mettre à jour quelques logiciels, notamment celui d'msn, répondis-je en fixant l'écran.

- Msn ?

- Un moyen de converser. Comme un t'chat si tu veux. Mais avec des gens que tu connais.

_Nous ne connaissons personne ou presque au lycée, pourquoi veut-il se servir de ça _maintenant _? Personne ne connait ce truc, à part peut-être les nôtres. Il veut peut-être discuter avec Tanya ou d'autres... Mais je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose..._

- Rose... Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention lorsque tu es à proximité de moi. Souviens-toi, je sais tout.

Elle se raidit et secoua ses longs cheveux dorés en signe de dédain.

- Frimeur, cracha-t-elle avec espièglerie.

- Aucune raison de frimer, ripostai-je.

Heureusement que c'était moi qui pouvait lire dans les pensées et non pas elle. Sinon, mon secret concernant Bella serait découvert. Qui dans la famille apprécierait que je mette la vie d'une jeune fille en danger en voulant à tout prix la fréquenter ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et je vis entrer mon père, encore vêtu de sa blouse d'hôpital. Je jetai un oeil à la pendule, suspendue au-dessus de la porte et haussai les sourcils.

- Tu rentres bien tôt, commenta Rosalie pour nous deux.

- Je suis allé faire une petite visite à domicile, suivant l'avis de votre soeur, répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Bella ? demandai-je, inquiet, en constatant qu'il avait fermé son esprit.

- Son père se trouvait mal, répondit-il et je poussai un faible soupir de soulagement.

- Il était seul ? demanda Rose.

Une première, pensai-je, elle ne s'intéresse à personne d'habitude.

- Au début oui. (Il hésita) Mais lorsqu'il a envoyé Bella à l'école, il a invité de la compagnie.

- Quel genre de compagnie ? demandai-je, légèrement surpris par son ton tout en retenue.

- Une jeune femme. Des environs. Jeune veuve. Elle s'occupait de Charlie quand Bella est rentrée de l'école. Elle avait appelé juste avant le retour de Bella, parce que Charlie n'allait pas bien du tout.

Il fit une pause, sachant pertinemment qu'il en avait trop dit pour un médecin. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il s'autorisait à m'en parler. Peut-être suivait-il toujours l'avis d'Alice et que cette jeune femme avait un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire.

- Aurons-nous l'honneur de la voir au bras de Charlie le jour du mariage ? demandai-je simplement, afin de vérifier mes soupçons.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, vous n'aimez pas quand ça finit brusquement. Encore que là, c'est pas encore trop brusque, j'aurais pu m'arrêter avant. Bref, voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre (long cette fois) vous aura plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à le rédiger, et je l'ai même modifié plusieurs fois (une grande première pour moi). Dites-m'en des nouvelles et encore merci pour vos reviews. Ca m'encourage vraiment._


	7. Clair de lune

**Chapitre 7 : Clair de lune**

* * *

_Que dire, que dire ? Un nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé ! xD. _

_Au passage : sur le site de S. Meyer, une grande nouvelle est annoncée ! J'étais super contente lorsque j'ai vu ça : sortie du 4ème et normalement dernier tome de la série Fascination aux Etats-Unis, intitulé in english "Breaking Dawn", le 2 août 2008 ! Donc on l'aura aux alentours de Noël, voire avant en fançais ! Voilà c'était la bonne nouvelle du jour. Et puis le film est prévu pour le 12 décembre dans les salles américaines. Pour le cast, allez faire un tour sur le site de l'auteur, perso j'ai été un peu déçue... (Lolly-02 ne dira pas le contraire XD)._

_Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews :_

Arya15 : _Moui, en effet, je m'étais dit qu'on voyait trop d'histoires qui faisaient suite aux livres, alors pourquoi pas inventer une histoire qui serait un tout petit substitut de Fascination (tout petit car je suis loin de posséder le talent de S. Meyer xD.) Mais merci de tout coeur pour ton soutien ! Ca prouve que je ne fais pas les choses si mal que ça :-). Concernant ta seconde review, je tiens à te rassurer que c'est normal si tu ne vois pas trop qui est la jeune femme. Quant au changement de point de vue, c'est un oubli de ma part, désolée :-x. Merci en tout cas !_

Kiwoui : _Ralala, cette jeune femme t'embête ? xD. C'est vrai que je l'ai inventée pour relancer un peu l'action, mais finalement j'en viens à le regretter. Parce que du coup, les personnages ne sont plus les mêmes que dans Fascination... Je verrai si je lui donne de l'importance ou pas. D'un cautre côté, ça fait un peu trop "copie modifiée" sinon... Bref je verrai. Mais si tu peux éclairer ma lanterne... xD._

Naikyy : _Que de compliments ! Je vais finir par choper la grosse tête xD. Non je rigole. Ca fait super plaisir n'empêche. Et à mon avis, Fascination est le meilleur des 3 parce que justement, c'est le début de leur relation, et c'est toujours ça le plus beau comme tu dis ! Bonne lecture !_

Theriel : _J'avoue m'être un peu égarée. Je le regrette d'ailleurs, et si je pouvais gommer la fin du chapitre précédent, ce serait parfait. Mais bon je vais essayer de gérer avec mes brusques décisions irréfléchies. Quant à la jeune veuve, tu es sur la voie... Bien que je regrette de l'avoir créée. M'enfin bon, je vais voir ce que je vais faire d'elle. Merci pour ta review ! Tu restes la plus critique de tous les lecteurs et je suis bien contente que ça soit comme ça xD._

Ayalyne : _Héhé, merci beaucoup ! Tu n'es pas sadique du tout avec Mike, je tiens à te rassurer sur ce point, c'est vrai ! Fallait bien ouvrir les yeux à cette pauvre Bella... Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Je n'en jurerais pas, mais bon..._

Emmett-addict : _Yes ! Ca arrive :-) Merci pour ta review !_

XxjustineblainxX : _Désolée pour l'oubli des points de vue, je n'y ai pas pensé en écrivant, j'avoue :-). En tout cas je suis contente de voir que ma fic a un air de déjà-vu avec le début de Fascination ! Merci ! Et merci pour ta patience hihi. Je sais que je n'écris pas très vite... Mais les cours et le manque d'inspi font parfois que... bah ça avance doucement quoi xD. Merci pour tes reviews._

Titeliloud79 : _Merci beaucoup ! Héhé, le suspense est intenable... Noon pas tant que ça xD. Merci pour ta review !_

Sophie : _Merciii ! Ta préférée ? Oulala, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas alors. Je promets de m'appliquer, si j'arrête de n'en faire qu'à ma tête et introduire des personnages qui n'ont pas lieu d'être (comme la veuve). Et ne t'inquiète pas, la suite arrive ! Je ne compte pas l'abandonner en cours de route, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Merci pour tes 2 reviews !_

WHXY : _Héhé, merci pour ces encouragements ! Je suis bien contente de voir que le parallèle du 2ème chapitre t'a plu xD. Merci beaucoup pour tes 2 reviews, j'espère avoir des réactions sur le suite !_

_Et comme d'hab', un grand merci à ceux qui lisent sans mettre de reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant (même si je n'en suis pas persuadée, m'enfin on verra). Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit !

Je hurlais sur Charlie, allongé sur le canapé, depuis le départ du docteur Cullen.

- Arrête de crier Bella, soupira-t-il pour la énième fois.

Je fis les cent pas dans la pièce afin d'essayer de me détendre. Comme toujours lorsque j'étais en colère, mes larmes étaient dans les starting-blocks. Je tentai de me concentrer sur le manteau de la cheminée, pas plus large qu'un mouchoir de poche. Diverses photos y étaient encadrées, dont une du mariage de Renée et de Charlie à Las Vegas. Il m'était impossible dans cette maison d'oublier que mon père ne s'était jamais remis du départ de maman - rien de mieux pour me calmer.

De dépit, je me laissai tomber à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est pas tant le fait que tu fréquentes quelqu'un qui me dérange, mais plutôt que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé, dis-je d'une voix que je voulais contrôlée.

- Je ne voulais rien te dire avant que ce ne soit réellement sérieux. Je suis désolé Bella, dit-il piteusement. Tu me maternes trop.

- Aurais-je au moins le droit de la rencontrer dans les formes ?

Charlie avait fait en sorte qu'elle s'en aille avant que je n'arrive. Je n'avais donc pas eu le plaisir de la rencontrer.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire qui eut le don de le rajeunir de vingt ans.

- Je ne sais même pas qui elle est ! protestai-je en me levant.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Je vais aller dormir maintenant.

Il se leva avec difficultés et je m'empressai de l'aider à monter les marches, tandis qu'il grommelait contre la morphine du docteur qui lui engourdissait les membres.

Plus tard, trop énervée pour me concentrer sur mes devoirs, je décidai de prendre une douche bien chaude de me mettre au lit tôt avec un CD.

Le contact de l'eau chaude sur mon corps contracté me fit énormément de bien, et j'entâmai des exercices de relaxation. J'enfilai mon vieux pijama troué à la hâte, fouillai dans ma boîte à CD, prenant le premier qui me tombait sous la main. Ce fut l'album des Scorpions, qui je mis à fond dans le lecteur.

Mon énervement finit par retomber, la musique m'empêchait de réfléchir. Je finis par sombrer, en plein milieu de The Wind of Change.

J'étais persuadée de rêver, pourtant, ce rêve paraissait bien réel. Je me trouvais dans une magnifique clairière bordée d'un ruisseau chantant. Seule l'épaisse couche de nuages violacés dans le ciel ôtait le côté paradisiaque au lieu. Un jeune indien, à peine plus jeune que moi, se tenait devant moi et me regardait d'un air apeuré.

- Qui es-tu ? fis-je.

Je me rendis bientôt compte que ce n'était pas moi qui l'éffrayait, mais plutôt quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière moi. Il s'empara de ma main avant que j'aie eu le temps de me retourner et m'entraîna à sa suite.

- Où allons-nous ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Cours Bella ! Cours ! hurla le gamin en me regardant et en lâchant ma main.

Je me figeai. _Il_ venait de surgir à côté du jeune indien, comme s'il venait juste d'apparaître. L'indien poussa un grognement assourdissant qui n'était pas sans rappeler le grognement d'un chien et il montra les dents à Edward. Ce dernier me regardait avec son sourire en coin auquel je ne résistais pas, plus beau que n'importe quel Dieu humain. Il tendit la main, et le gamin grogna de plus belle.

Soudain, les yeux d'ordinaire topazes d'Edward se changèrent en deux onyx. Ses traits se déformèrent dans une grimace de haine absolue et il montra les dents à l'indien, avant de lui sauter dessus et de transpercer la chair de son cou...

... Je me réveillai en sursaut, mon coeur battait la chamade. Je tournai la tête, il était trois heures du matin. De la sueur perlait mon front, je tentai de l'essuyer tout en essayant de me rappeler des détails du cauchemar. La seule image qui restait claire était celle de l'apparition d'Edward, la plus belle, la plus agréable pour mon esprit. Je ne tardai pas à me rendormir, après avoir calmé la course de mon coeur.

Le lendemain, toutes traces de mon cauchemar avaient été gommées par mon inconscient. La bonne humeur me gagna rapidement lorsque je réalisai que nous étions vendredi. Le mariage d'Alice et Jasper se déroulerait le week-end suivant.

La journée et la soirée de la veille me revient brutalement en mémoire. Ma dispute avec Mike ne datait-elle vraiment que d'hier ? Et le rendez-vous d'Edward via msn que j'avais manqué... Et la nouvelle vie sentimentale de Charlie... A propos, était-il encore au lit ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre. La voiture de patrouille avait déserté sa place, Charlie était au travail. Il voulait sans doute fuir mes éventuelles crises de nerfs concernant ma découverte de la veille au soir.

Je me préparai un bol de céréales et m'habillai de mes habituels chemise de coton et jean. Je m'exortai à ne pas repenser à la journée passée, ni à Edward. Mais, alors que je m'étais emparée de mes clefs de voiture et que je fermai la porte de la maison, je remarquai qu'une Volvo argentée se tenait sur l'emplacement de Charlie.

Edward, mon Dieu personnel, mon Paradis sur terre sortit la tête de la voiture et me poposa avec le sourire que j'aimais tant :

- Je t'emmène ? Je ne suis pas tranquille lorsque je te sais derrière le volant de ta "voiture".

Mon coeur eut un raté. J'étais quelque part bien obligée d'accepter pour me faire pardonner de ne pas l'avoir rejoint sur internet. Je m'installai donc à ses côtés, contemplant ma vieille camionette à plateau dont le rouge écaillé semblait me reprocher de lui préférer une Volvo.

- Tu sais, ma camionette n'est pas si nulle, dis-je en la désignant à travers la vitre tandis qu'il quittait l'allée.

Il m'adressa un immense sourire énigmatique.

- Je ne me permettrai jamais de critiquer ton antique voiture, rétorqua-t-il.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire...

- De manière détournée peut-être, admit-il en me lançant un regard inquisiteur. Tu m'as l'air fatiguée.

- J'ai mal dormi, avouai-je.

- Y'aurait-il une raison à ces insomnies ?

Je soupirai. Jusqu'à quel point pouvais-je me confier à lui ? Il était si changeant et si... bizarre. Mais ma fascination pour lui ne faiblissait pas et ne faiblirait jamais. Et il semblait avoir un réel intéret pour mes petits problèmes personnels.

- J'ai eu une très mauvaise journée hier.

Il fit la moue, mais je remarquai que ses mains cramponnaient avec plus de force le volant.

- C'est-à-dire ? m'encouragea-t-il sans me regarder.

- Mike et moi nous sommes disputés et...

J'aurais juré apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres qu'il s'était empressé de camoufler en une moue narquoise.

- Rien que ça ! Il va être de très mauvaise humeur alors. Et quel était le sujet de débat ?

Je choisis de fuir son regard et m'absorbai au contraire dans la contemplation du parking du lycée. Je ne lui laissai pas l'occasion de poursuivre son interrogatoire en sortant de la voiture et l'emmenai sur d'autres chemins moins escarpés.

- Je me suis aussi disputée avec mon père.

- A quel propos ? demanda-t-il en toute ignorance semblait-il.

- Il était malade, ton père est venu le soigner hier et... il voit une femme dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

- Ah oui, j'étais au courant, admit-il en fuyant à son tour mon regard.

- Pardon ?

Ma voix avait déraillé, et j'en éprouvais une vague gène.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir critiquer ton père, qui est un docteur absolument génial, mais a-t-il seulement entendu parler du serment d'Hippocrate ? De la confidentialité et la confiance entre le malade et son médecin ? m'énervai-je.

- Ne lui en veut pas... Il ne controle pas tout.

- Et je suis censée comprendre ?...

- Tu comprendras un jour... si tu le veux.

Il était redevenu triste et distant, comme s'il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que je le laisse derrière moi et que je parte de mon côté. Ce brusque changement d'humeur m'inquiéta et je gardai le silence, résistant à l'envie d'en rajouter une couche.

La sonnerie retentit et nous marchâmes en silence en direction de ma salle de maths. En chemin, il se tourna brutalement vers moi et me demanda en scrutant mes prunelles comme s'il escomptait y découvrir une vérité absolue :

- Veux-tu toujours être ma cavalière pour le mariage ? Je veux dire... avec toutes ces histoires, ta dispute avec Mike, ton père... Je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus y assister.

Il m'avait prise au dépourvu. Lui d'ordinaire si sûr de lui semblait maintenant si... fragile.

- Alice m'arracherait la tête... objectai-je. Et peut-être toi par la même occasion. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, sois rassuré sur ce point.

Il acquiesça. Nous étions arrivés devant ma salle, et j'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Je te vois à la cantine ? demandai-je, pleine d'espoir.

- Non, je pars après les cours du matin avec Emmett, répondit-il distraitement.

- Oh.

Je tentai de cacher ma déception.

- Vous partez où, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Camper. Il fera beau et nous ne voulons pas gâcher l'après-midi en restant enfermés dans une salle de classe.

- Bon et bien... Je te souhaite une bonne après-midi alors. Et un bon week-end, dis-je avec un semblant d'entrain.

Il me remercia de son sourire en coin et s'en alla.

Le reste de la journée se déroula entre ennui et malaise - j'avais croisé de nombreuses fois Mike, qui semblait tout aussi gêné que moi, et encore plus malheureux que ce que je pensais. Le pire fut l'heure de sport. Mike était d'ordinaire le seul à me vouloir comme co-équipière, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de me parler, car le prof nous fit un cours théorique - ouf ! L'avantage, c'est que je n'eus pas à contrôler de raquette, je ne fis donc pas de catastrophe majeure. L'inconvénient, c'est que je sentais le regard chargé de remords de Mike qui vrillait mon dos du début jusqu'à la fin.

Je ne m'attardai pas sur le parking à la fin des cours, désirant ardemment rentrer chez Charlie. Et puis Edward n'était pas là alors plus rien ne me retenait au lycée.

Alors que je tournais au coin de la rue, je remarquai que mon père n'était pas seul à la maison : une petite Ford noire était garée à côté de la voiture de patrouille, sur mon emplacement. Je coupai le contact et montai les marches du perron en me demandant qui pouvait bien tenir compagnie à Charlie. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre avant de connaître la réponse.

- Papa ? appelai-je en trouvant le salon vide.

- Oh salut Bella ! Je suis dans la cuisine, me répondit mon géniteur d'une voix bizarre.

Charlie était assis sur l'une de nos hideuses chaises en paille, en face d'une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu. Accoudé au plan de travail se dressait un jeune garçon intimidé et visiblement très mal à l'aise.

- Bella, je te présente Elizabeth Black, dit Charlie en me désignant la jeune femme qui me détaillait discrètement. Et voici son fils, Jacob.

La jeune femme se leva et me tendit la main avec un sourire éclatant.

- Ravie de te connaître, Bella.

Elle était très jolie. Sa peau cuivrée et ses grands yeux noirs étaient typiques des indiens de la réserve et je ne me posai même pas la question de savoir où elle vivait : la réponse était évidente. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient raides et sa poigne ferme témoignait de ses longues années d'expérience et de confrontation avec les aléas de la vie. Ainsi, je rencontrais enfin la nouvelle amie de mon père.

- J'espère que vous vous entendrez tous les deux, dit-elle en s'adressant à son fils.

- Je te fais visiter un peu le salon ? demanda humblement Charlie, sans doute pour que Jacob et moi fassions plus ample connaissance.

- Mais certainement, répondit-elle d'une voix douce en me souriant une fois de plus.

Son sourire était quelque peu figé, comme si elle craignait que je ne l'accepte pas. C'était certes un coup dur de voir que mon père m'avait caché son existence, j'étais néanmoins heureuse pour lui.

Ils s'enfuirent au salon, sans doute pour regarder la télé, tandis que le dénommé Jacob se "déscotchait" du plan de travail pour s'installer sur la chaise désormais vide de sa mère. Je m'assis en face de lui, curieuse malgré moi.

- Tu le savais, toi ? me demanda-t-il en désignant le salon de la tête.

- Non. Et toi ? demandai-je.

Il se détendit quelque peu.

- Non, je l'ai su il y a quelques jours, quand elle m'a demandé si je voulais connaître son nouvel ami.

Il était presque le portrait craché de sa mère. Mêmes yeux noirs, mêmes cheveux longs, même peau cuivrée. Il devait avoir 15 ou 16 ans. Quelques rondeurs enfantines traînaient sur son visage, bientôt estompées par l'adolescence. L'un dans l'autre, un fort joli visage.

- Par contre je connais un peu ton père, avoua-t-il.

- Comment ça ?

- Mon père, Billy, était très lié à Charlie.

- Et... Comment tu le prends ? Le fait de voir ta mère sortir avec un ami de ton père... ?

Je marchais sur des oeufs, mieux valait garder une certaine diplomatie, au cas où. Jacob haussa les épaules. Ses yeux étaient lointains mais il n'était pas hostile, bien au contraire. Son sourire était même le plus accueillant qu'il m'eut été donné de voir.

- Du moment que ça lui convient, je n'ai pas franchement mon mot à dire. J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que ce n'est pas très sérieux comme histoire. Et toi, tu le prends comment ?

C'était une très bonne question. Au regard des sentiments que me traversaient, j'aurais hésité entre être contente pour mon père et un certain agacement dont j'ignorais la raison. Je repensais à maman. Elle avait Phil et il était ce qu'il lui fallait. Charlie m'avait moi désormais, même si je ne remplaçais pas une éventuelle petite amie.

- J'ai toujours connu Charlie seul. En fait, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, avouai-je.

Jacob sembla comprendre mon point de vue, et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

- Tu es en terminale ? demanda-t-il.

- Première, en fait. Et toi ? Seconde ?

Il parut flatté.

- Non, je rentre au lycée l'année prochaine.

- Et à quoi occupes-tu tes journées, Jacob ? demandai-je.

Notre conversation était anodine, presque sans importance et en temps normal, elle m'aurait ennuyée. Mais sa compagnie était très agréable et cet indien irradiait d'une certaine joie de vivre contagieuse. Je voulais en savoir plus sur lui. Je savais qu'à défaut de devenir frère et soeur - beurk ! - je savais que nous pourrions être amis.

- Je bricole un peu, dit-il en contemplant ses doigts emmêlés. Je retape de vieilles voitures. A propos, ta camionette marche bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demandai-je, légèrement surprise.

- Ma mère ne voulait pas que j'en répare une autre avant d'avoir vendu celle-ci. Charlie m'a en quelque sorte sauvé la mise en l'achetant.

- C'est toi qui a fait ma voiture ? demandai-je, impressionnée.

Il rougit de plaisir.

- Je n'ai fait que la remettre à neuf. Le moteur ronfle comme un char d'assaut et elle ne roule pas très vite mais elle est attachante.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui dirai le contraire.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de ma vieille camionette à plateau. Elle était d'un rouge carmin et datait de la fin des années 50. Pittoresque mais magnifique et sécurisante.

- Je travaille sur ma propre voiture, à présent. Une vieille coccinelle blanche. Tu n'aurais pas un maître cylindre à propos ?

- Non, mais je te jure d'ouvrir l'oeil, lui promis-je.

Il m'adressa un énième sourire, me détaillant de près. Je reconnaissais ce regard appréciateur et la panique me gagna. Pour ce qui était d'éconduire les garçons un peu trop cordieux, je ne pouvais compter sur le tact. Or, je voulais à tout prix éviter de le blesser. Il était la personne la plus agréable que je rencontrais depuis mon arrivée ici.

Heureusement, il décida de changer de sujet et j'eus l'occasion de lui faire comprendre certaines choses :

- Ce serait bien que tu viennes me voir... avec Charlie s'entend. Moi et ma mère. Ca conviendrait à tout le monde, tu ne crois pas ? La semaine prochaine, tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Malheureusement oui, je vais à un mariage. Mais on remettra ça, m'empressai-je d'ajouter en voyant son regard changer tout à coup.

- Un mariage ? Ici, à Forks ?

- A Port Angeles me semble-t-il, répondis-je, heureuse de voir qu'il n'était pas vexé.

- Qui sont les heureux élus ?

- Alice et Jasper Cullen.

A mon grand désarroi, il rit amèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu les connais ?

Jacob se leva et vint s'accroupir à côté de moi. Ce changement de position me surprit, mais je n'y prêtais qu'une infime attention, trop désireuse de savoir pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte.

- Pas personnellement, non. Mais ça intéressera beaucoup ma mère, dit-il en souriant.

- Comment ça ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Elizabeth Black connaissait-elle les Cullen ? Apparemment oui, au regard de la réaction de son fils. Quel pouvait bien être le problème ?

- Et bien tu auras deviné que nous appartenons à la tribu Quileute de La Push. Ma mère siège au conseil, et... bah disons qu'il existe certaines légendes... Qui concernent mon propre grand-père, Ephraïm Black.

Il s'était remis debout et me regardait de haut, comme s'il tentait de me faire comprendre quelque chose.

- Des légendes ? demandai-je, dubitative.

- Depuis toujours, mes ancêtres et les leurs tenteraient de protéger la réserve contre une certaine race de prédateurs particulièrement dangeureux. Ils savent se fondre parmi les humains mais ont été créés pour les détruire. Mon grand-père aurait vu arriver les derniers arrivants de cette espèce. Mais ils n'étaient pas de la même trempe que les autres. Il a donc signé un traité avec leur chef, leur interdisant l'accès à notre territoire mais les laissant vivre aux environs. Leur chef, Carlisle a depuis agrandi sa famille.

Je devinai sans peine que mon visage avait soudain blêmi. Jacob gardait le ton léger et faisait des moulinets avec sa main, histoire de faire comprendre qu'il n'attachait pas d'importance ni de crédit à ces histoires.

- Et... Que sont ces prédateurs ? parvins-je à articuler.

- Ce sont des Sang-Froid.

- Des Sang-Froid ?

- Des suceurs de sang. Ton peuple les appelle communément des vampires.

* * *

_Voilou ! Fini. Bon j'ai sûrement moins bien écrit la légende que SM. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a apporté quelques surprises tout de même. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je garde le personnage d'Elizabeth - elle n'aura qu'un rôle mineur, disons qu'elle remplace juste Billy. Dites moi ce que vous voulez changer aussi, ce qui ne vous plait pas. Et prière d'excuser mes fautes d'orthographe, c'est vraiment la catastrophe j'imagine.. .Argh. Héhé, donc je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps à poster le chapitre suivant ! Ce sera le mariage je pense._


	8. Célébration

_Pardon pour le retard ! J'avais mille tonnes de choses à faire (comme passer le bac par exemple) mais maintenant c'est derrière nous tout ca et je vais enfin pouvoir m'atteler à continuer mes fictions ! Et rien de tel qu'un beau chapitre bien long pour remettre l'eau à la bouche des lecteurs qui je l'espère ont été impatients ! Mais avant les réponses aux reviews :_

Sophie : _Ravie que ma fiction te plaise ! Merci pour tes deux reviews et ne t'inquiète pas, me revoilà pour continuer l'histoire en espèrant ne pas te décevoir !_

WHXY : _Merci j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

XxjustineblainxX :_ Merci pour ta patience ! Et pour tes deux reviews !_

Titeliloud79 :_ Voui c'est vrai que j'ai été trèès longue pour rajouter la suite mais maintenant c'est fait ! Bonne lecture et merci !_

Puky :_ Ah, oui une conversation entre les deux est imminente. Mais Bella est légèrement distraite par le mariage. Je te laisse découvrir. Merci !_

Arya15 :_ Oui, j'étais persuadée que certains râleraient de la présence de Jacob dans ma fic, mais en même temps c'était un peu obligé, c'est l'un des personnages les plus importants ! Tu verras quel rôle il jouera. Merci pour ta review ! Et ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la fic._

Naikyy :_ Merci pour tous ces compliments ! J'avais peur que mon histoire ne se démarque pas assez de Fascination mais ravie de voir que tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Et oui, Jacob est malheureusement là..._

Amira :_ Une nouvelle venue qui me complimente ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir._

Rosalie :_ Oui c'est vrai que je ne parle pas beaucoup des autres personnages mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans ce chapitre, la famille est réunie donc tous joueront un certain rôle ! Je devine que tu es fan de Rosalie, alors je pense que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci !_

Theriel :_ Détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas une traduction ! Demi-lune est une de mes fictions personnelles, comme Fullmoon. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire (et oui, Scorpions est un excellent groupe, indémodable si tu veux mon avis ;)). Merci de m'être toujours fidèle ! Lol._

Soossoo :_ Oh, je vois que tu es une lectrice assidue des fictions de Twilight ! Merci de bien aimer les miennes et mes traductions ! Malheureusement, l'auteur de Assassin n'a toujours pas écrit la suite donc tout le monde est en plein suspens, surtout moi ! Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre sous la dent... Je demanderai conseil pour commencer à en traduire une autre. Merci en tout cas !_

Simklob :_ Merci beaucoup ! Et encore plus pour tes encouragements pour le bac !_

Alexe :_ Merci ! J'aime quand on me complimente sur mon style !_

Miss aux bonbons :_ Si c'est pas déjà fait, je te complimente sur ton pseudo qui donne l'eau à la bouche lol ! Si t'as d'autres questions n'hésite pas à me redemander des trucs (PS j'espère ne pas t'avoir ennuyée en te racontant l'histoire de ma vie passionnante...). Merci !_

Annabelle :_ Merci de me donner du courage pour mettre la suite ! La voilà enfin ! Comme quoi, la motivation ça paie !_

Katia :_ Merci de ton soutien pour les examens ! C'est derrière nous maintenant et on est en vacances !!_

Lolly-02 :_ Merci pour ton bonne chance ! Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre !_

Justine :_ Héhé ! Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ! Ravie de voir que ça te plait !_

Noémie :_ Merci de me laisser une review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir car le nombre de "clics" sur la fic n'est pas significatif. J'ai passé un bac L. Merci encore !_

Alessia :_ Lol ! Finie l'impatience ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour les encouragements et tes deux reviews !_

Charliine-x :_ Je crois t'avoir répondu déjà en message perso héhé. Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que tu continueras la lecture de ma fiction ! _

_Et comme d'habitude, j'espère que les lecteurs qui ne postent pas de reviews sont également satisfaits ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Célébration**

* * *

- Bella ! Dépêche-toi !

- Cette fichue robe est affreusement difficile à mettre ! Je voudrais t'y voir.

- Ne la critique pas ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui l'ai choisie.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en hâte, manquant de trébucher sur la magnifique mousseline grenat ( mediaphoto . doctissimo. fr / dossiers / p / r / prettylou / nos-prepas-mariage / IM-461296-The-robe . jpg) (_enlevez les espaces_). Alice m'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle m'accueillit à bras ouverts, bouche bée d'admiration.

- Tes joues sont assorties à la robe, me taquina-t-elle alors qu'elle m'entraînait de nouveau dans sa salle de bains aux dimensions renversantes.

Elle m'assit sur une chaise qui faisait face à un large lavabo surmonté d'un immense miroir caché par une serviette. La présence de la serviette servait à m'empêcher d'objecter chaque fois qu'Alice me bâdigeonnait de maquillage.

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, Alice prenait beaucoup de plaisir à jouer les coiffeuse-esthéticienne. Surtout sur moi qu'elle traitait comme une poupée Barbie très mécontente et râleuse.

- Alice, il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne...

- Dis toujours... Mais tu sais que tu n'y couperas pas.

- C'est toi la mariée du jour. Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu ne t'occupes pas de toi au lieu de me maquiller moi, pauvre demoiselle d'honneur insignifiante ?

Je croisai les bras, histoire d'appuyer mon point de vue par les gestes. Elle ignora mon entêtement et répliqua :

- Je sais m'occuper de moi, qualité que tu ne possèdes malheureusement pas.

- Je te remercie, ironisai-je.

La charmante petite Alice m'adressa un sourire étincelant.

D'ordinaire peu prolixe, j'eus tout le loisir de m'absorber dans mes réflexions tandis qu'Alice hésitait entre le fard à paupières doré ou nacré.

Ma rencontre avec Jacob Black n'était pas passée inapperçue au foyer familial. Charlie avait paru extrêmement mal à l'aise. Après ma longue nuit d'insomnie, j'avais décidé d'oublier pour un moment les poches bleuâtres qui étaient apparues sous mes yeux et de faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu - en vain. Je tentais de me persuader que les vampires n'existaient pas dans notre monde, à part dans les films fantastiques avec Brad Pitt ou Kate Beckinsale, sortis tout droit des esprits déjantés des scénaristes. Jacob Black devait faire une overdose de cinéma. Pourtant, nul doute qu'Edward n'était pas comme les autres. Il n'était pas ordinaire.

"Bravo Sherlock Holmes, excellente déduction. Personne n'y aurai pensé", maugréai-je intérieurement.

- Bella ?

Je secouai légèrement la tête pour me reconnecter à la réalité.

- Ce ne va pas ? demanda Alice, qui me scrutait de ses yeux ensocelleurs.

Impossible de passer à côté de ces yeux inhabituels sans les remarquer, ces yeux topazes familiers. Des yeux inhumains. Impossible également de lui confier ce que j'avais sur le coeur. Aussi, je mentis. Je mentis à ma façon, c'est-à-dire d'une manière très peu convaincante.

- Tout baigne, Alice.

- Nerveuse ? tenta-t-elle pour déceler la vérité dans mon propos.

- C'est à toi de l'être, c'est ton mariage, pas le mien !

Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil énigmatique et recommença à s'affairer, en me faisant la conversation cette fois. Comment faisait-elle pour lire en moi de cette façon ? Seule ma mère en était capable.

- Edward serait bien capable de s'évanouir devant ta beauté, dit-elle avec un regard songeur. Non non, ne regarde pas encore.

La serviette, que j'avais tenté d'enlever du miroir, m'empêchait de contrôler les agissements de ma petite maquilleuse, ce qui redoublait ma nervosité.

- J'en doute. Le premier évanoui sera probablement Jasper, répondis-je. Promets-moi que je te verrai en tenue avant ton entrée.

- Non Bella ! Je ne tiens pas à gâcher la surprise. Edward passera te chercher ici dans quelques minutes, et je vous rejoindrai en voiture à la mairie. Personne ne doit me voir avant, pas même toi. Je serai déçue que la surprise soit incomplète. Et quand je suis déçue, je tape encore plus sur le système des gens. Et il se pourrait bien que ce soit le tien, uniquement par vengeance...

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, mais puisque c'est ce que tu veux, concèdai-je face à ces arguments. Oh, vas-y doucement avec ce truc !

Elle interrompit son geste et leva les yeux au ciel, réaction habituelle devant mon comportement.

- Ce _truc_, c'est du rouge à lèvres. Un rouge très beau, assorti à ta robe ! Il tiendra jusqu'à ce soir je pense. Au fait, ton père sera également présent ?

- Oui, il nous rejoindra juste avant ton entrée. Il a été un peu réticent à l'idée que ce soit Edward qui m'accompagne mais je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup argumenter pour qu'il accepte.

Alice ne semblait pas m'écouter. Elle me débarassa de mon rouge à lèvres sans raison apparente, après une brève concentration.

Cette histoire de Sang-Froid me trottait encore plus dans la tête, maintenant que je me rendais compte de certains détails. Mais je devais faire attention à ne pas virer paranoïaque. Je devais cependant éclaircir certaines choses, juste pour me conforter dans l'idée que Jacob avait une trop grande imagination.

- Alice, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le coeur.

- Comment c'était votre arrivée ici ?

Elle ne sembla pas surprise par ma question, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas appropriée et quelque peu décalée par rapport au contexte. C'était comme si elle s'était attendue à ce que tôt ou tard je lui pose la question.

- Vaste question, répondit-elle. Par où commencer ?

- Par le début. D'où venez-vous ?

Alice sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde. Comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourait me dire sans trop en dire non plus. Elle affichait une moue on ne peut plus normale, simplement rêveuse, vaguement crispée.

- Nous sommes arrivés il y a deux ans, venus tout droit de Denali, un petit village en Alaska.

- En Alaska ? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ?

Alice se détourna pour chercher le mascara. Elle afficha un visage rayonnant. C'était une très bonne actrice. Ou peut-être disait-elle la vérité finalement. Après tout, je ne l'avais jamais vu mentir. Ou alors je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

- Carlisle avait un très bon job.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a convaincu de partir pour Forks, la ville la plus humide des Etats-Unis ?

Elle se redressa sans me répondre, contempla son chef-d'oeuvre et, avec un petit sourire satisfait, ôta la serviette du miroir, me laissant admirer son travail.

Je contemplai ce teint habituellement blafard qu'Alice avait réhaussé d'un ton, ces yeux crayonnés de noir et ces joues rosies par l'excitation - ou par le blush. Elle en avait profité pour me lisser les cheveux et les avait relevés sur ma tête avec des épingles. Les restes de mes boucles naturelles étaient eux aussi empilés sur ma tête, dans une coiffure savamment étudiée, digne des plus grands coiffeurs professionnels de ce monde. Je me trouvais presque belle.

- Ouah, merci Alice.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tiens, enfile ça, ajouta-t-elle en me tendant un collier magnifique en perles et des boucles d'oreilles assorties. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller me préparer.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne désires pas mon aide ? insistai-je une fois de plus, honteuse de ne pouvoir lui rendre la pareille.

A cet instant précis, un bruit de porte en bas des escaliers nous informa de l'arrivée d'Edward. Alice se tourna vers moi et, affichant un visage rayonnant, me poussa vers la porte de la salle de bains avec un "à tout-à-l'heure" très enjoué.

Surprise, je manquai de trébucher une fois de plus dans les escaliers mais je me rattrapai à la rambarde sans, heureusement, abîmer la robe magnifique que je portais.

Edward m'attendait. En me voyant, son visage angélique se fit admiration et je rougis comme une pivoine.

- Tu es magnifique Bella.

- Merci, bredouillai-je vaguement.

Il m'offrit son bras et m'aida à descendre les dernières marches. Mes escarpins vermillon entaillaient ma peau et j'avais du mal à marcher avec, par manque d'habitude. Mais Alice m'avait assuré qu'on finissait par trouver l'équilibre. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle s'adressait à la personne la moins équilibrée de tout l'état de Washington.

J'en profitai pour détailler mon cavalier. Il portait un frac très élégant qui le mettait très en valeur. Sa chemise blanche à col relevé saillait sa poitrine, révélant sa musculature parfaite, sa cravate grise et large lui donnait un air important et même la petite rose accrochée sur sa veste de costume le rendait encore plus beau - si c'était possible. J'eus du mal à ne pas reluquer son corps plus que ne l'autorisait la courtoisie.

- Tu es très beau, dis-je dans un souffle.

Il pouffa mais m'adressa son sourire en coin dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Il me tendit un bouquet de fleurs, des lilas et des lys, qu'il avait réussi à dissimuler derrière son dos.

- Une demoiselle d'honneur se doit d'avoir un bouquet de fleurs, m'expliqua-t-il alors que je tentais de dissimuler ma gêne. Et j'étais sûr que tu aurais oublié ce détail. On y va ?

- Je te suis.

Il glissa une main derrière mon dos sans vraiment me toucher et me guida à l'extérieur où nous attendait sa superbe Volvo rutilante. Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière et mit le contact.

- Le reste de la famille est déjà là-bas ? m'enquis-je alors qu'il roulait déjà sur la quatre voies.

Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de se marier à Seattle, à la grande ville. Ils avaient prévu une fête en grande pompe. Il fallait une bonne heure pour s'y rendre.

- Carlisle et Esmée y sont depuis quatre heures du matin pour surveiller la préparation. Quant à Emmett et Rosalie, je pense qu'ils sont en route, comme nous. Et connaissant Jasper, il doit faire les cent pas devant la mairie depuis sept heures ce matin.

Je le regardai fixement, incrédule. Il sourit. Je sus qu'il plaisantait.

- Non, je plaisante. J'étais avec lui et il est parti il y a trois heure à peine. Je l'ai aidé à se préparer.

Je jetai un oeil à l'horloge du tableau de bord. Elle indiquait quatorze heures trente.

- Il était nerveux j'imagine ?

Il m'adressa une moue contrite.

- Je me demande dans quel état je serai pour le jour de mon mariage, admis-je par compassion pour Jasper.

Edward ne répondit pas mais me contempla pendant un bon moment. Son visage était indéchiffrable. Comment faisait-il pour conduire sans regarder la route ?

- Bonne question, admit-il. Tout aussi nerveuse j'imagine. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment moi-même je réagirai.

- De toute façon, nous avons encore le temps, dis-je pour alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était plombée.

Edward n'ajouta rien, mais je vis les jointures de ses mains blêmir tandis qu'il se cramponnait au volant. Ses yeux clairs se perdirent à l'horizon. Il était beaucoup plus détendu que d'ordinaire, ou plutôt que certains jours, mais je ne pervins pas à connaître la raison de ce calme en surface.

Pour éviter de le reluquer, je me perdis dans la contemplation du paysage par la fenêtre. Ma distraction fut de courte durée, car je me rendis compte que les arbres défilaient à une vitesse ahurissante, ne formant plus qu'un amas verdâtre.

- Moins vite ! criai-je.

Surpris, Edward tressaillit, mais ne ralentit pas pour autant. Un coup d'oeil au compteur de vitesse m'indiqua que l'aiguille se trouvait largement dans la partie droite du cadran.

- Du calme Bella !

- Tu es pressé ? Bon sang, tu roules à 160 km/h !

- J'aime conduire vite, admit-il avec un sourire.

Voyant ma moue effrayée, il ralentit un peu. L'aiguille retomba dans la partie gauche du cadran.

- Là ! Ca te va comme ça ?

- Tu peux mieux faire.

- Bella... soupira-t-il. Parle-moi plutôt de toi.

Cette requête me surprit tant elle était brusquement amenée dans la conversation. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Son visage reflètait curiosité et l'habituelle et incompréhensible frustration.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Il me questionna sur ma vie à Phoenix. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Aussi, je parlai du sujet le plus douloureux pour moi : ma mère.

- Renée est formidable. Elle... elle n'a jamais vraiment fait son âge. Elle est imprévisible, me connait par coeur et est toujours souriante.

- Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ?

- Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, admis-je.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue vivre à Forks ? demanda-t-il doucement.

C'était la première fois qu'il me posait la question. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pleinement répondu à la question quand quelqu'un me la posait - Mike avait été le premier à se renseigner. Je décidai de lui avouer la vérité.

- Ma mère s'est remariée.

- Et tu ne l'aimes pas ? tenta-t-il avec cet air de frustration dans les yeux.

- Si, Phil est chouette. Trop jeune mais chouette. Ma mère est folle de lui. Son travail le fait beaucoup se déplacer.

- Et ta mère voulait l'accompagner, donc elle t'a expédiée ici, devina-t-il.

- Non. C'est moi qui ai voulu. Au début, elle restait avec moi. Mais Phil lui manquait, elle n'était pas épanouie. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je connaisse Charlie un peu mieux.

- Et c'est toi qui n'es pas heureuse.

C'était une constatation. Au début, lors de mon arrivée, je m'étais rarement sentie aussi mal. Au lycée, j'avais été la nouvelle attraction. La pluie me rendait folle - au sens littéral du mot. Mais depuis j'allais mieux grâce à Edward et à sa famille. Ils constituaient un nouveau mystère à percer. Je décidai d'être sincère une fois de plus.

- Au début ça a été difficile.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je me suis faite à l'ambiance de Forks, éludai-je.

Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui faire part de ma conversation avec Jacob. Il n'empêche, j'en mourais d'envie. J'ouvris la bouche, cherchant les mots pour aborder la question. Il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

- On y est, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je sourcillai dans sa direction. Il me sourit et désigna l'extérieur d'un signe de tête. Je me tournai alors qu'il sortait et qu'il coutournait la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière.

L'endroit était tout à fait charmant. Je m'étais attendue à quelque chose de très sobre - comment faire autrement en plein milieu d'une grande ville comme Seattle ? Je fus toutefois agréablement surprise. A la place des grands immeubles et buildings sales auxquels j'avais songé, je me trouvais devant une petite place circulaire pavée de blanc. Une fontaine murmurait au centre de la place et des tables blanches avaient été installées de part et d'autre avec divers mets et boissons. Des dalles plus sombres dessinaient le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la petite mairie saluée par d'immenses portes en chêne. La mairie était un mélange savamment étudié de modernité et d'ancienneté et de petites fenêtres perçaient la façade immaculée, quoiqu'un peu vieillie. Un parc s'étendait derrière le monument.

- Très joli, commentais-je platement, abasourdie par le charme du lieu.

- Oui, renchérit Edward. Alice et Jasper ne voulaient rien de conventionnel.

Toute la famille Cullen vint à notre rencontre, sauf Alice qui n'était évidemment pas arrivée, ni Jasper qui devait finir de se préparer. Esmée avait revêtu une robe magnifique blanche, ceintrée avec des dentelles sur les épaules. Elle me salua chaleureusement. Emmett et Carlisle arboraient un superbe smoking. Quant à Rosalie, elle aurait fait pâlir n'importe quelle autre fille dont moi, tant elle portait avec grâce la même robe grenat. Elle ne me sourit pas, ne me salua pas. Elle resta à proximité d'Emmett et refusait tout net d'avoir un quelconque contact avec moi. Surprise, je me promis de demander la raison de son animosité à Edward lorsque nous serions seuls.

Esmée, qui apparemment était en charge des opérations, nous conduisit à l'intérieur de la mairie où quelques personnes nous saluèrent. Des amis de Jasper et d'Alice pour la plupart. Je repérai mon père de loin, au bras d'Elisabeth. Ils m'adressèrent un signe de la main, auquel je répondis.

- Nous sommes les seuls invités ? chuchotai-je à Edward.

- Ils ont voulu célébrer leur union en petit comité.

Nous patientâmes un court instant. Puis j'entendis un bruit de moteur de voiture, et tout le monde fit silence à l'intérieur de la mairie.

- Mesdames et messieurs, je vous prie de vous asseoir et les demoiselles d'honneur et les témoins de m'accompagner à l'extérieur, annonça le maire qui venait d'apparaitre vers les double portes.

Tout le monde s'exécuta et je devinai que la voiture qui venait d'arriver était celle d'Alice. Edward me prit la main et me conduisit vers la fontaine. Les autres invités s'étaient assis avec empressement et impatience - tous voulaient voir l'arrivée de la mariée. Le maire ouvrit en grand les deux portes de chêne et se plaça au centre de leur ouverture. Jasper apparut enfin et se plaça à proximité de la voiture. Rosalie rejoignit Edward et se plaça de l'autre côté, de sorte de ne pas me toucher. Je compris que nous étions les deux seules demoiselles d'honneur.

Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture noire tout enrubanée de blanc et de rose et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

Alice, rayonnante, en sortit et toute l'assistance la contempla bouche bée, moi comprise. Elle était superbe - et encore le mot n'était pas assez fort pour qualifier sa grâce et sa beauté. Ses cheveux noirs pointaient toujours de part et d'autre de son crâne, ses yeux clairs étaient élégamment maquillés en noir et blanc. Elle portait une robe-corset magnifique qui dévoilait une jolie descente de reins. Des monceaux de tule blanche descendaient en cascade jusqu'à terre. ( http : / / www . femmeactuelle . fr / amour / amour - conseils / letop10desrobesdemariee / (page) / 8 ) (enlevez les espaces et mettre les tirets du "8" entre "le", "top", "10", "des", "robes", "de" et "mariee")

Je jetai discrètement un oeil à Jasper. Il avait l'air de s'être calmé - Alice ne lui avait pas fait faux bond. Il la contemplait, ou plutôt la couvait des yeux, l'air plus amoureux que jamais. J'hésitai à regarder mon partenaire, histoire de vérifier son expression, mais je n'osais pas. Devinant probablement ma tension, il me prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres. J'eus une raison de le regarder. Il me sourit et me fit un baise-main. Je me détournai pour cacher ma gène, et me focalisai sur la magnifique Alice.

Le couple s'avança main dans la main en direction de l'édifice. Au passage, Alice m'adressa un clin d'oeil auquel je répondis par un sourire angélique.

- Tu es magnifique, lut-elle sur mes lèvres.

Edward, d'une légère pression de la main, m'incita à les suivre. Rosalie et Emmett nous imitèrent.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde assista à notre entrée. Tous étaient ébahis devant la beauté de la mariée et la grâce de Jasper. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant le maire et demoiselles d'honneur et témoins se séparèrent, à contre-coeur à en juger par l'expression d'Edward lorsqu'il me lâcha la main.

Je me plaçai juste derrière Alice, suivie de près par une Rosalie de plus en plus mécontente. Je n'osai la regarder, de peur de me prendre une décharge électrique envoyée par ses yeux assassins. Je jetai un oeil à Edward, de l'autre côté, qui me sourit. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ce frac.

- Mesdames et messieurs, commença le maire après s'être éclairci la gorge. Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de cet homme et de cette femme...

Il continua sur un discours habituel en la circonstance tandis que Jasper ne cessait d'admirer discrètement sa future épouse et n'écoutait visiblement pas un mot du maire.

- ... je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Alice et Jasper s'exécutèrent et je me détournai, tant l'aura d'amour qui se dégageait de ce baiser était intense. Ils signèrent le registre demandé par l'homme politique et on demanda à Rosalie et à Emmett, les deux témoins, de faire de même.

Le couple fut félicité par tous les invités et je fus noyée dans la foule. Edward se fraya habilement un chemin pour me rejoindre. Tout le monde se pressa dehors pour sabler le champagne.

La foule se dirigea vers le parc, dans lequel avaient été installées d'immenses tables remplies de victuailles et de champagne. La soirée promettait d'être longue et arrosée.

Je distinguai le couple qui guidait les convives aux tables, main dans la main. Mon père arriva dans mon champ de vision pour me saluer, et je me rendis compte qu'Edward tenait toujours ma main.

- Salut chérie, dit-il. Bonsoir Edward.

- Salut papa.

- Bonsoir Charlie. J'espère que la fête vous plait, s'enquit poliment mon cavalier.

Charlie lança un drôle de sourire à Edward, mais à mon grand soulagement il ne fit aucun commentaire sur nos mains liées.

- Alice tient absolument à ce que ce soit toi qui coupes la pièce montée, dit-il en riant.

- C'est vrai ? Elle a besoin de mon aide ? demandai-je, ravie de pouvoir être utile et ainsi éviter une conversation tendue avec mon père.

- Je t'accompagne, dit Edward.

Alice se jeta presque sur moi avec un immense sourire. Je la complimentai sur sa tenue et sur son engagement pour la vie à Jasper.

- Tu voudrais bien m'aider à couper le gâteau ? Avec tous ces gens dont il faut s'occuper je ne sais pas si je pourrai le faire, tu comprends ?

- Pas de problème, je suis ravie de pouvoir t'aider.

- Et Edward pourra faire le service, ajouta-t-elle, malicieuse, à l'intéressé.

- Me prendrais-tu pour un serveur ? demanda-t-il avec espièglerie.

- Ils sont présents mais malheureusement on ne les paye pas pour couper le gâteau, tu y crois toi ?

Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil et Edward m'entraîna vers la table où trônait la magnifique pièce montée. Sur le sommet se tenaient deux figurines particulièrement ressemblantes de nos deux jeunes mariés. Pas étonnant, ils ressemblaient déjà assez à des mannequins.

Je m'emparai du couteau et commençai à couper le gâteau, tandis qu'Edward allait chercher les assiettes à deux tables de là. Jasper s'approcha timidement.

- Je suis content que tu sois là, Bella, dit-il avec sincérité.

- Mais je t'en prie, je n'allais pas rater ca !

- Non, mais tu aurais très bien pu considérer ta venue comme une corvée. Il faut avouer que nous ne nous connaissions pas trop. Jusqu'à il y a quelques semaines. Alice t'adore tu sais.

- Et je l'adore aussi, je vous adore tous. Vous êtes une famille formidable.

Jasper sourit. Dans ma hâte et dans ma distraction, le couteau ripa contre la peau de mon doigt alors que je tranchais une part.

- Aïe !

Je portai le doigt à ma bouche. Une grosse estafilade traversait ma peau désormais disloquée.

Soudain, trois choses se passèrent simultanément, tellement vite que je n'eus même pas le temps de fermer les yeux. Je vis d'abord le regard noir de Jasper, qui avait les yeux rivés sur mon doigt. Je me sentis, avec beaucoup moins de lucidité, tomber vers la table qui supportait le gâteau, le couteau et des verres. Enfin, j'entendis une sorte de grognement gutural tandis qu'Edward, qui s'était tenu à une trentaine de mètres de moi, fonçait sur son frère à une vitesse ahurissante.

La table vola en éclat. Verres, couteau et gâteau s'envolèrent dans les airs tandis que j'attérissais mollement sur le sol herbeux du parc. Les verres se cassèrent sous le poids de la table et entaillèrent la peau de mes paumes et de mes bras. Lorsque je relevai les yeux, ni Jasper ni Edward n'étaient en vue. J'eus le temps d'appercevoir le regard chargé de mépris et de haine de Rosalie avant d'être envahie par la nausée.

* * *

_Voilà un long chapitre à souhait avec rebondissements. J'espère ne pas avoir bâclé le discours du maire, mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment les choses se font en mairie en France, alors si en plus je dois me fier à la procédure américaine que je ne connais pas, j'étais pas sortie de l'auberge. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Si vous trouvez l'action très rapide, rassurez-vous c'est fait exprès. Les conséquences seront longues. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! A bientôt. J'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder pour écrire la suite._


	9. Mauvais caractère

**Chapitre 9 : Mauvais caractère**

_Alors, vraiment désolée pour ceux qui suivent cette fic depuis le début, je suis impardonable d'avoir attendu si longtemps avant de poster (et en plus un chapitre maigrelet dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose) mais je ne peux pas faire autrement à cause des études... Ca prend le pas sur le reste malheureusement. Malgré tout j'aimerai vour remercier, et par la même occasion vous demander ce que vous avez pensé de "Révélation", le quatrième tome de S. Meyer. Et, pour ceux qui l'auraient vu, du film qui est sorti ce mercredi 07 janvier. Bonne lecture !_

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, comme si les conversations provenaient toutes d'une radio dont on aurait subitement coupé le son. Puis ce fut la panique.

- Bella ! hurla mon père.

Envahie par la nausée, je me contentai de mettre ma tête entre mes genoux. Ce geste m'arracha une grimace, tant la douleur était lancinante dans mes bras et mes mains.

- Bella ?

C'était la voix d'Alice, tout près à mes côtés. Je relevai la tête, vis son regard chargé d'inquiétude. Puis un écran noir me coupa toute vue, sans doute dû à l'étourdissement. Ma langue claqua pour manifester mon mécontentement.

- Alice, je suis désolée, marmonnai-je.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bella ?

- Carlisle ? reconnus-je dans le méli-mélo de voix qui m'entouraient, posant des questions qui se perdaient dans le vent.

- Il va s'occuper de tes bras, me rassura Alice.

- Il va peut-être falloir l'emmener à l'hôpital. Les blessures sont superficielles mais elle aura besoin de points de suture. Tu peux te lever Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas... Oui..., murmurai-je.

- Je vais la porter, murmura une voix qui provoqua des palpitations dans ma poitrine.

- Edward !

- Je suis là, Bella.

Je relevai la tête. Il s'était accroupi à côté d'Alice et me regardait d'un air grave. Mon père me surplombait et ses yeux reflétaient son inquiétude.

- Reste tranquille, je vais te porter, me dit Edward.

- Laisse, Edward, intervint mon père l'air mécontent, je suis son père, je m'en charge.

- Ne sois pas stupide, papa, râlai-je. Je suis bien trop lourde.

Il ne m'écouta cependant pas et tenta de me soulever. Il chancela et je me débattis pour qu'il me repose par terre.

- Laissez Charlie, dit Edward d'une voix bizarrement éteinte.

Il me souleva sans aucun effort et m'emporta d'un pas vif vers sa Volvo, suivi par Carlisle, Elisabeth et Charlie, qui prirent la voiture de patrouille et nous collèrent de près.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche se déroula en silence. Des images se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me rappelais nettement du regard affamé - comment le qualifier autrement ? - de Jasper puis d'Edward qui s'était rué sur son frère alors qu'il se trouvait très loin de nous. La seconde d'après, ils avaient tous deux disparu. Comment était-ce possible ? Je me jurai intérieurement d'avoir une conversation sensée avec Edward, en tête-à-tête.

Edward me reprit dans ses bras à la descente de la voiture tandis que Carlisle allait se présenter et demander du matériel pour me soigner lui-même. Charlie était dans un état pire que le mien à la vue des nombreuses seringues que Carlisle ramenait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Bella ? me demanda-t-il pour me distraire alors que Carlisle me faisait une piqûre pour m'anesthésier. Je m'efforçai de ne pas vomir à la vision de la seringue.

- J'avoue n'en avoir aucune idée... Je coupais le gâteau, je me suis entaillée la main, puis je suis tombée. Je me suis peut-être évanouie...

Edward me lança un regard intense, conscient que je taisais certains détails à mon paternel. Ce dernier fit la moue.

- J'espère ne pas avoir gâché la fête, ajoutai-je en m'adressant à Carlisle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me souria-t-il. C'était un accident, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis sûr que ni Alice ni Jasper ne t'en tiendront rigueur.

Je poussai un soupir tandis que quelque chose me tiraillait désagréablement les bras. Je regardai ailleurs et mon regard tomba sur Elisabeth. Elle, au contraire, ne me regardait pas, elle était concentrée sur Carlisle, les sourcils fronçés, la mâchoire serrée, comme si elle était à deux doigts de se ruer sur lui pour l'empêcher de me toucher. Les paroles de Jacob jaillirent de ma mémoire.

_"Je ne comprenais pas. Elizabeth Black connaissait-elle les Cullen ? Apparemment oui, au regard de la réaction de son fils. Quel pouvait bien être le problème ?_

_- Et bien tu auras deviné que nous appartenons à la tribu Quileute de La Push. Ma mère siège au conseil, et... bah disons qu'il existe certaines légendes... Qui concernent mon propre grand-père, Ephraïm Black._

_Il s'était remis debout et me regardait de haut, comme s'il tentait de me faire comprendre quelque chose._

_- Des légendes ? demandai-je, dubitative_."

Je déglutis difficilement. Elisabeth Black était bien capable de vendre la mèche à mon père, lui confier ses craintes. Cependant, je savais qu'elle n'oserait pas le faire alors que la fête battait son plein en l'honneur de la famille Cullen. Il était évident que, si son fils ne croyait pas aux légendes sur les vampires, elle, en revanche, y croyait. Elle y croyait dur comme fer. Mais pour retarder une quelconque conversation tendue avec mon père, j'avais droit à des explications. Ce qui impliquait un tête-à-tête imminent avec Edward.

- Papa, tu sais, tu devrais retourner profiter de la fête, dis-je avec un peu trop d'empressement.

- Mais non, chérie, tu es amochée, je ne vais pas t'abandonner à ton sort...

Il toisa Edward, qui eut la courtoisie de se focaliser sur le fil que tenait Carlisle.

- Il s'agit juste de quelques points et après je pourrai retourner à la fête.

Charlie hésita. Visiblement il ne savait pas quoi choisir entre son devoir de père et celui de cavalier. Ce fut Carlisle qui le décida :

- Bella a raison, Charlie, vous devriez retourner à la soirée. Je m'occupe de Bella et je vous la rends en son état presque initial. Après tout il ne s'agit que de quelques erraflures, rien de grave.

- Bon, puisque vous vous liguez tous contre moi, plaisanta mon père en prenant la main d'Elisabeth. Bella, je te vois tout à l'heure.

- C'est ça, éludai-je, abasourdie de l'avoir convaincu aussi vite.

Elisabeth n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là, mais elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre mon père, non sans avoir lancé un regard réfrigérant à Carlisle, qui fit mine de s'affairer à nettoyer les plaies.

A mon tour, je lançai un regard chargé de sous-entendus à Edward, qui me le rendit en haussant les sourcils. Autant lui signifier qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça, même s'il s'en doutait.

Carlisle eut tôt fait de me rafistoler les bras et les paumes et me proposa de me ramener à la noce. Je fis la moue, je n'avais aucune envie de devenir la bête de foire alors que c'était le mariage de Jasper et Alice. Les deux hommes semblèrent me comprendre.

- Je peux emmener Bella au restaurant, proposa Edward sans même me demander mon avis.

- Dans cette tenue ? objectai-je en désignant ma robe écarlate. Et le mariage ? C'est quand même ton frère et ta soeur ! Non, je refuse que tu rates une seule seconde à cause de moi !

Edward me contempla plus que de raison d'un oeil appréciateur.

- Après tout, le mariage a déjà eu lieu. Tout le monde va danser et manger comme des gorets, Alice et Jasper ne m'en voudront pas si je m'éclipse de ce bal dansant des plus ridicules. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères, Bella ? me demanda-t-il.

Etre une bête de foire et ainsi continuer à gâcher la noce ou être une bête de foire dans un restaurant ? Je décidai de choisir le restaurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je dirai aux mariés que tu t'excuses. Je pense que nous aurons l'honneur d'avoir ta visite demain ? Alice y tiendra beaucoup telle que je la connais, dit Carlisle.

- Merci beaucoup. Remerciez Alice et Jasper, surtout Alice. Et dites à mon père que je serai rentrée tôt.

Edward m'accompagna à sa voiture et prit soin de ne pas coincer les fanfreluches de ma robe dans la portière. Une fois installé au volant, je lui demandai s'il connaissait un restaurant pas trop fréquenté à Seattle. Il éclata de rire.

- Voyons Bella ! Je t'emmène au restaurant alors s'il te plait ne fais pas la difficile.

- Non mais tu crois qu'on aura l'air de quoi, hâtifés comme ça dans un grand restaurant ?

- Nous serons les seuls personnes superbement habillées, éluda-t-il avec une espièglerie teintée de distance.

- Faisons d'abord un saut chez moi, s'il te plait, plaidai-je sans grand espoir d'être entendue.

Il en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Je ne vais pas conduire plus de deux heures simplement pour que tu te changes !

- Parfait, alors pas de restaurant, menaçai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas la plus forte à ce jeu. Il me le signifia de façon assez significative :

- Et si je te disais que j'avais pensé à apporter une tenue de rechange ?

- Je te demande pardon ? dis-je, abasourdie. Il va falloir trouver un argument plus crédible pour me forcer à aller dans un grand restaurant.

Il me sonda longuement du regard - comment faisait-il pour ne pas rentrer dans une voiture sans regarder la route ? - et se résigna.

- Regarde dans le coffre.

Il se rangea sur le bas-côté et je m'exécutai. Là, bien pliés dans un coin, se trouvaient un vieux jean qui traînait dans mon armoire, et ma chemise de coton blanche préférée.

- Comment ?...

- C'est un secret, chantonna-t-il avec une espièglerie forçée.

Il me tendit mes vêtements et sortit un jean et pour lui qu'il avait également pensé à emmener.

- C'est Alice, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est de mèche avec mon père et il l'a laissée fouiller dans mes affaires ? demandai-je.

Quelque chose dans son hochement de tête trop convaincant me dit que ce n'était pas vraiment l'exacte vérité. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que j'allais avoir besoin d'une tenue de rechange ?

Galamment, Edward me laissa me changer sur le siège arrière tandis qu'il patrouillait autour de la voiture en regardant les voitures passer. Puis il me demanda deux secondes d'intimité et se changea également.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes en ville, le soleil se préparait à se coucher. Et les jointures des doigts de mon cavalier sur le volant étaient de plus en plus blanches, comme s'il était de plus en plus anxieux.

De mon côté, je me contentai de me replonger dans le mutisme, songeant que j'aurais énormément de questions à lui poser. Un dernier coup d'oeil à Edward m'apprit que j'allais devoir batailler ferme pour avoir des réponses à mes interrogations.


End file.
